Dead man Merlin
by Cooper101
Summary: When the Dusk stone is stolen it's life and death to get it back. But what will happen when Arhtur finds out about Merlin's uncle and what he is known as at sea.
1. A bad day and the next one

**Hey, I am dyslexic. Therefore, if there are any mistakes then I am very sorry but it's not my fault. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

Merlin awoke to Gaius voice. He didn't really want to get up as Arthur would kill him for being late, and then give him a giant list of chores. Gaius banged on the door again. Merlin was too tiered, so he didn't get a word that the old man was saying. He tossed and turned trying to block out the noise. Gaius then (somehow) opened the door and poured water onto Merlin. Merlin was wide-awake now.

"What was that for?" Merlin cried quickly taking his top off and rapping his bed sheets around him, his teeth were chattering. It may have been summer, but the nights had recently been freezing.

"You need to get up, Arthur will throw you in the stocks if you don't get up now!" Gaius walked out of the room leaving the young warlock to get dressed. Merlin never liked Mondays. Because on a Monday Arthur always drags him on a hunting trip – no matter what the weather was like. Therefore, he was trapped on a four-hour hunting trip.

As he ran to Arthurs chambers, he thought of what punishment Arthur would give him this time for being late. Stocks, cells, mucking out the horses - twice, make him walk around with a silly hate on like he did last Tuesday. Or make the four-hour hunting trip six hours (the one thing Merlin was praying that would not happen).

He grabbed Arthur's breakfast and ran, as if a monster was chasing him. He slid round a corner trying not to drop Arthur's breakfast. He then reached the door and stopped. He always remembered Arthur complaining about him not knocking. Therefore, to try and make up for being, late he knocked.

"Come in" came a voice from the other side of the door. Merlin then took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in.

"Alright who died?" a frown appeared quickly on his face.

"Nobody, why?" Arthur just laughed at him. Making that frown even bigger. Merlin was even more confused.

"You never knock you idiot" Arthur snatched his breakfast out of Merlin's hand.

"Yah well, I was late so I thought I might, badly try and make up for it by knocking," Merlin said, gave him a goofy smile. Arthur shook his head.

"Just..." He pursed. "Just get me dressed there has been a urgent meeting just for the high court people, and yes Merlin you are coming and staying" Merlin was about to open his mouth and speak, but Arthur got in there first. "And you are coming and staying no matter what my father says. Oh since my hunting trip is cancelled you can do some chores instead. That is after the meeting".

_Damn _Merlin thought. He knew his day was going to be a bad one there and then.

* * *

Merlin hurried alongside Arthur to the meeting. He could tell by Arthur's face that he did not know what this meeting was about and that he wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

They entered the grand hall, only to find a small amount of people. It must of been for the really, really high court people. The only people there were Uther, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, Sir Leon, Sir Ronald, Sir Richard, Sir Thomas, Greta and himself. If there were only these people then it was not good. This day was going to really bad.

"Now that you're here Arthur, we can begin." Uther said, his face quickly turned serious. This wasn't going to be good news, but then again it's never good news with Uther.

"The news I am about to tell you is not good" _Knew it_ thought Merlin, _and I bet it's about magic._

"Magic has been hiding under are very noses" _Don't tell me something's been stolen _Merlin grind in his head he couldn't be that right.

"Magic has stolen one of our most valuable treasures" _Ok so I was right big whoop Oh don't tell me it's been taken far, far away_

"It has been taken far away where even we haven't been" _Ok this is just getting creepy _Merlin thought_._

"The item that has been stolen is the Dusk stone" looks of horror filled people's faces. Only his, Arthurs, Gwen's and Morgana's look confused.

"For the ones that do not know what the Dusk stone is, it is a magical stone that gives the holder great power, but the power that it gives is evil and cannot be controlled." Gaius said with emotionless look on his face. Merlin knew this wasn't a good thing, he also knew that Uther would send Arthur and some knight to get it back, which meant he would have to go too. This really wasn't going to be a good day.

"Father where has it been taken? Even if it has been taken far away where even we haven't been I'm sure we could go and try and get it back, since it's that powerful." Merlin couldn't agree more, but knowing he'll have to do all the dirty work, he wished that it wasn't too dangerous.

"Arthur, it will take a lot of time where it has been taken we stand alone on getting it back" Arthur frowned, he didn't get what his Father mean by 'We stand alone.'

Merlin didn't understand either nor did Gaius. Arthur was about to open his mouth when Uther spoke.

"The place it has been taken is the seven seas" Everyone that was in the room was looking at each other. They all knew that the seven seas were far away.

Gaius and Merlin exchanged and different look from what everyone one's looks where. As soon as Merlin meat Gaius's gaze, he was shaking his head mouthing _"No, No, no, no, no please Gaius no, no, no."_

Gaius frowned. He mouthed back _"Not even for Camelot?"_

Merlin made a pathetic look on his face.

"_You're just making this hard for me now."_

Gaius signed and mouthed back _"What's the problem? You've travailed with him before"_

Gaius noticed that Merlin had started to sweat.

"_Please Gaius, keep quiet please!"_

Gaius took that as a yes and spoke up.

"Sire, I know what you mean by "we are alone on this" the navy will not help inlanders like us, but there is someone else that might be able to help." All eyes were on him now. What Gaius was saying is that there is hope. Sadly, this hope has a horrible, life threatening twist that could cost them their lives.

"He is my cousin" Gaius continued, "He sails the seven seas a lot, but..."

Everyone knew that this "but" wasn't going to be a good one.

"But he is a pirate and one of the most wanted pirates on the seven seas. We would be taking a big risk if we sailed with him."

"How big a risk?" Uther asked.

Merlin bit his lip. He knew that if they went to find his uncle and ask him to help, then a lot of his past would be revealed. Not his magic but what he is known for on the seas. This wasn't good, Gaius is just throwing him into the frying pain and if they go and find his uncle to get the Dusk stone back then he will be thrown into the fire – and there's no water to put it out.

"The risk would be are lives if we are seen travailing with a pirate." Uther signed then pursed to think. Everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for his decision.

Merlin was praying in his head that he said it was too much of a risk, but this Uther and a magic stone that made everyone that touched it completely evil. Therefore, he knew what was coming.

"Will he be willing to help us?" _Help!_ Merlin almost said that aloud.

"No." Uther was taken aback by this. Everything Gaius just said gave him hope, his words were like a beacon of light and then he goes and throws it out the window. Typical Gaius.

"But..." Uther looked up. More hope and a big price tag. How anyone can want that, Merlin did not know.

"I know someone that could make him help us-"

"Gaius, please, for my acing head enough of the riddles and rhymes and out with it already." Arthur's voice boomed around the hall. Gaius signed; he was not hopping to get that, but the prince had a point... This, and he was starting to smell Merlin's sweat.

"He is my cousin, which makes him Merlin's uncle." Everyone frowned and then looked from Gaius to Merlin, for all of them this wasn't making any sense.

"Eeerrr, Gaius, I said enough of the riddles and rhymes not give us harder ones." Merlin failed to keep a laugh in. Everyone turned and faced him, wondering why he was laughing especially with this bad news and troublesome problem. Merlin kept his head down hopping that Gaius would save him, which he did.

"Sire, Merlin is the only one in the whole world that can make my cousin do anything." Everyone frowned and turned to Merlin.

This was Merlin a positive, clumsy, got no brain, half-wit, stupid idiot. Moreover, he's sailed the seven seas with a pirate and is still alive, also he can make a pirate do whatever he wants. Gaius is getting old he must have got it wrong.

"So Merlin," Uther said while he slowly walked over towards him, still keeping his eyes on Gaius. Then when he reached him he looked at him and stared deep into his soul.

"Will you help us and make your uncle help us?" _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _He thought. Why does everybody always have to make it hard on him? It was his choice. One: he could say no and no one including himself could never forgive him or two: say yes and throw himself into the fire and pray that he doesn't burn to death.

_Ok Merlin _he thought _say no say no, you'll live and you might be happy just say no say no say no SAY NO!_

"Yes I will sire" _No, no, no, no why did I say that why, why, why._

"Good you ride out tomorrow morning. Arthur and I will chat about it over dinner tonight?" He looked at Arthur.

"Of course Father."

"Good everyone you are dismissed." Everyone bowed and walked out.

Merlin and Gaius was last to leave. Merlin looked at Gaius and Gaius looked at Merlin. Merlin swallowed hard then opened his mouth and breathed in hard. He was sweating badly and Gaius knew there and then that Merlin needed a very long "tell me the problem" chat. He also had a strange feeling that was telling him that he had made a big mistake.

* * *

Gaius and Merlin chatted for nearly five hours and a half. The problem was bigger than Gaius had thought.

"So you're telling me that you are wanted at sea" Merlin sheepishly nodded. Gaius signed. He never knew his cousin was that bad – although he had only meat his cousin twice and both times where before he was a captain of a ship and before he robbed and killed people for their money and all the other things that pirates do.

"So remind me what have you done exactly to be the second most wanted pirate in the seven seas?" Merlin hadn't stopped sweating since the meeting that morning.

"Well..." he gulped. "Nothing much just sail with a pirate, I've been seen robbing a ship with him, even though I did nothing but watch since I couldn't do anything about it, I've been seen with him trying to kill the King of Jhordah, I've burned god knows how many navy ships with him and well – oh I could go on forever with the list." Merlin threw his hands in the air and slammed them on the table.

He differently wasn't having a good day.

He was having a very, very, very, bad day.

* * *

Arthur wished that dinner would end. Everyone wished that dinner would end. Morgana was worried about what would happen, because she knows they are going away to a place that they had never been to and Merlin was the leader... Well sort of the leader Arthur was leading Merlin was just the guidelines on what to do and what not to do. Gwen was worrying too, she and Morgana wanted to come they wanted to see the sea, but Uther wouldn't let them. Speaking of Uther he just wanted to go to bed, the silence in the room was unbearable everyone had something on their mind.

"Will someone please say something this silence is worse than being in the stocks" Uther boomed. Everyone looked up.

"And how would you know that?" Morgana's voice was sharp and deadly.

"Believe it or not Morgana but I was young once and my Father wasn't the best of Fathers." _Like Father like son, _Arthur thought as he drank from his goblet.

* * *

The next day Merlin woke up before Gaius. He made breakfast for him and Gaius. When he finest he started to pack a bag for the trip, he really didn't know if he was coming back. However, he just packed what he thought he would need. He packed some clothes, some food a dagger that his mother gave him when he first came to Camelot (just in case he got into trouble on the way and needed to protect himself) although he had his magic so he never knew why his mother had bothered giving him it, but he took it just "in case". He also packed some medicine and bandages; he also packed a map of the seven seas that his uncle had given him "just in case" he would always say. He would always had him a bottle of rum and then go drive the ship drunk. However, that was his uncle, sometimes it would be fun the next it's hard and the rest is sad, angry, funny and existing. Being at sea with his uncle was the best, but it had its prices.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Merlin get up Arthur will want his breakfast and hang on is that my breakfast?"

"Eeerrr yah I couldn't sleep so I made me and you breakfast, but I've already eaten mine, so I've packed my bag," Merlin shouted, then quickly picked up his bag and walking out. Then putting it down on the table and then walked towards the door to get Arthur's breakfast when...

"Merlin" he turned round to face the old man.

"You'll be leaving early so I'll meat you out you out front to say goodbye." He lifted the heavy bag up, walked over to the young warlock, and gave him his bag. He smiled back and then ran off to get Arthur his food.

Merlin was about to knock on the door to Arthur's chambers when he remembered what Arthur said yesterday.

"_OK who died?" _

He didn't want Arthur to think that anything was wrong so he opened the door without knocking. He walked straight in. Arthur had just woken up.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Merlin?" Arthur's face and voice sounded serious, but Merlin just laughed.

"It's me you prat I'm just a bit nervous because I'm going to see my uncle again. It's been four years." Arthur's eyes widen, he hadn't realised that. He also forgot that Merlin was what his would call a "peasant"; Merlin couldn't go off around the globe wily-nily, how stupid could he get.

"Sorry I hadn't realised and... Are you going to stand there all day or give me my breakfast?" Merlin smiled, he could always trust Arthur to be a prat and act as if nothing had ever happened. It was perfect.

"So," he asked. "How long until we leave?"

* * *

Merlin helped Arthur climb onto his house. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was willing to do it.

Morgana and Gwen had said goodbye to Arthur and now it was his turn.

"Well I'll see you when I get back then." Morgana and Gwen looked at each other then back at him. They then flung themselves into his arms giving him two hugs at the same time.

"Try not to die," they both chorused together. Uther and Arthur looked at each other then back to the so-called "hug."

They then pulled away and both kissed him on the check.

"See you when you get back Merlin," Morgana said smiling. Both girls then walked away.

Gaius was just laughing behind him. Merlin didn't hear him he was in his own little world just standing there staring into space.

"Come on Merlin you are leading the way to the nearest ship holding place."

"Dock."

"What?"

"Where bouts are tied up is called a dock"

"Oh," Arthur didn't expect Merlin to be right, but with the door knocking and being early and having to sort of lead this trip, he wouldn't be surprised if Merlin turned into a eight headed monster.

"Well come on Merlin we've got a Dusk stone to find." Merlin signed. If only he knew if only. But if only Merlin knew that the young prince will know. And oh how Merlin will have more than just a bad day.

He was going to have a very bad trip


	2. An old friend and a free ride

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I hope you like it and I am really, really sorry about my grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you liked chapter one here is chapter two.**

* * *

It had been three hours since they left Camelot. They had travailed in silence all the way. It was getting close to lunch and Arthur said that they should set up camp. Merlin argued and said just to have lunch then move on. He said it would help them keep hold of time, so Arthur just told his knights to have lunch then move out.

It took a long time before anybody spoke and Arthur was first.

"So where are we heading?" he asked looking at Merlin. Merlin on the other hand looked straight ahead. He didn't even flinch when he heard Arthurs voice.

"We are going to the nearest dock, it's out of Camelot but I know someone that can give us a lifted to the coast of Fin, which is in the second sea of the seven so we have a chance of finding my uncle, he would never sail in the first sea where the navy base is." Merlin finished, but still looked ahead. Arthur on the other hand just stared right at him, trying to work him out.

"You know quite a bit." Merlin nodded still looking straight ahead.

"You've been at sea haven't you?" Everyone was paying attention now; they all wanted to hear this story.

"Yes, Yes I have." He looked down then looked back up. He still didn't look at Arthur or any of the knights.

"OK, I take it you don't want to tell me about it?" Merlin shook his head.

"I do, just not yet." The knights signed silently, they really wanted to hear about what it is like at sea.

"OK, whenever you're ready." Arthur went ahead trying to find a nice place to stop for the night. Merlin stopped his house and thought for a moment. He just looked down at the dagger his mother had given him. He didn't realise that the knights were passing him. He thought of what his mother would do right now, what would his uncle do right now. Merlin knew what his uncle would do – he would go on with his plan and if he didn't have a plan he would just go with whatever he thought of. Sadly, that is what he was doing.

Little did Merlin know that deep within the seventh sea on a deserted island that he was being watched, watched by the Dusk stone and its follower.

"Well, well little Emrys is all grown up." A creature growled in the background, he looked into the stone revising his face, his weaknesses and his strengths, he watched and he learned.

"I think he's trying to get you back my beauty," the creature gave a sort of snort, blowing fire out of its nostrils.

"I know, I know," he was still looking into the stone, he didn't turn around.

"I think he's in a bit of a muddle don't you?" The creature behind gave an odd chuckle and so did the sorcerer.

"Let's make his trip one that he and his friends shall never forget." The creator gave a smile and a small growl.

"But first, let's put him to the test lets what he knows about the sea." The sorcerer gave an evil laugh and the creature roared so loudly that it would burst your eardrums.

* * *

Merlin pocked the fire, he was extremely bored he really wished he was mucking out the horses and he hated mucking out the horses. Since they set up camp for the night, hunted some food, cooked it and ate it. Everyone stayed completely silent. No one dared talk to Arthur or Merlin and they, did not dare talk to each other. Therefore, everyone gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

Later that evening Merlin awoke to an odd sound. A sort of hissing sound, hissing his name.

"Mmmeeerrrllliin" It hissed. Merlin then felt his chest tighten, he started to breath heavier. He was in pain beyond imagination. He was in so much pain he couldn't shout out in pain.

The creature hissed again.

"Mmmeeerrrllliin" his chest tightened even more. His heavy breathing woke Sir Leon.

"Merlin," he mumbled."Merlin what's wrong?" He got up, walked round him, and knelt down so Merlin could see his face. Leon's face went white when he sore Merlin's face.

"Sire, Prince Arthur, somebody grab the medicine quickly!" Everyone was up and wide-awake when he said "medicine". Arthur was their first and then Sir Richard with the medicine. Arthur shoved Leon to the side, looking into Merlin's pain filled eyes.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, his voice sounded desperate.

"I'm not sure sire I was woken by his heavy breathing and he didn't respond. So I looked at his face and he's in total pain sire." Merlin flinched when Sire Richard tried to take his pulse.

Merlin couldn't think, he tried to speak, he tried to tell them to make the hissing noise stop, but all he could do was breath. The pain in his chest was too much to bare. He thought his heart would explode out of his chest. Pain ran around his body like arrows on a battlefield, his magic was dancing in his veins. He knew his eyes were going gold. He could hear faint voices in the distance, then he realised that the voices were all around him, and that the voices were shouting. It sounded a bit like, a bit like...

Arthur...

His memory came back to him he suddenly realised that the hissing noise had stopped. He must of scared it away with his magic. Slowly, he calmed down and the voices stopped, his eyes turning back to normal. He then drifted off into a deep sleep...

* * *

When Merlin woke up, it was sunrise. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep. He gave a small grown when his head started to hurt. He then realised that he was in the woods. He looked up to see Arthur. He was mouthing something; soon he was able to hear what he was saying.

"Merlin are you alright?" Merlin got up slightly then looked around to see the knights, horses and camp. He then nodded, he didn't fell to great but much better than last night.

"What happened?" He looked up. Sir Leon asked the question. Merlin gave another groan and then tried to stand up. He got half way before stumbling, but luckily Arthur caught him.

"Take it easy you idiot," he said as he stood him up. When Merlin was on his feet he looked around again trying to remember last night. He ran his fingers though his hair. Then he remembered the hissing noise and everything that happened.

"There was this hissing noise, it was hissing my name and every time it hissed my name my chest got tighter and filled me with more and more pain... Then it suddenly stopped and I think I fell asleep."

Arthur nodded when he finished he had taken in all that Merlin had said.

"Well it's gone now so I guess we can move on to the dock because as you said Merlin we only have limited time." Arthur took his hand of Merlin's shoulder and walked towards the horses and slowly so did the knights.

They all knew that this was going to be a long journey.

* * *

It was very noise when they reached the dock. People were swapping and buying, selling and robbing, tricking and drinking. This didn't surprise Merlin since he'd seen it all before and much worse. Merlin jumped off his horse and patted it.

"Arthur we're going to have to leave the horses here, you can't take them on the ship." Arthur nodded and told the knights to find somewhere to put the horses while they are at sea. He then noticed Merlin walking off.

"Merlin wait for use, you can't go off on your own." Merlin stopped. If this was his uncle or anybody else he would tell them a thing or two and then walk off, without being followed. However, this was Arthur so he didn't have much of a choice, so he waited for them to catch up.

When the knights caught up, Merlin carried on walking so Arthur and the knights didn't have much choice but to follow him. It was odd that Merlin knew his way around and Arthur and the knights didn't.

They walked for a minute or two when they started to pass the ships. They were much, much bigger than Arthur had thought they would be. They came to a very big ship, which was at the end of the dock. It was completely brown with a person on the front, which looked like a mermaid. It had large sails and looked quite nice.

Arthur noticed that Merlin had walked up to a man that was passing box onto the ship. When the man looked up and saw Merlin, his face filled with joy. He stood up and shock Merlin by the hand firmly. He looked very happy to see Merlin. They talked for a while then Merlin walked over to them.

"Arthur," he called. "I've got use a free ride to the coast of Fin in the second sea. You better hurry up we leave in five minutes." Arthur and the knights followed Merlin to the ship where they met the man Merlin had been talking to a moment ago.

"Arthur this is John, he's the owner of this ship and has agreed to give us a free ride to Fin."

"Sire," he gave a small bowl.

"Thank you John for helping us out," Arthur reached out and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure Sire, anything for an old friend like Merlin." He patted Merlin on the back and then walked onto the ship, Merlin close behind.

* * *

In the little room that John had given them for the journey, there was some hammocks for him and the knights, some candles, fresh water and what looked like some bottles of rum.

John had said that it wasn't what he was used to, but the journey would only be three day if he took the short cut, so Arthur thought he could manage. He asked Merlin what's it's like at sea and what he should and shouldn't do.

* * *

It had been at least nine hours since they left the dock. Merlin had been laughing about how Arthur and the knights felt seasick. That really got on Arthur's nerves.

Arthur found Merlin out on the deck leaning over the wooden rail, looking out at the beautiful sunset. He took a deep breath in and walked over to him.

"You all right?" _God that was stupid, you can see that he isn't 'all right', _Arthur thought as soon as he said it.

"Yah, just thinking." Arthur differently knew that something was wrong, but Arthur just decided to change the conversation, since he wasn't going to get it out of him.

"So how do you know John?" Arthur had been dyeing to know that.

"I met him in the third sea, I helped him out got the navy off his back."

"I can see why he gave us the lifted now." Arthur want to know so much more, but Merlin was in a 'thinking mood' so he was a bit run down.

"Very nice of him," Arthur added quickly.

"Yes it was," Merlin paused. "And very brave too." he added shortly after.

"What do you mean brave?"

"Goodnight Arthur, I'll see you in the morning." Merlin started to walked off to their cabin when Arthur turned round and asked.

"Merlin," Merlin turned round.

"Yah?"

"Is rum a common drink out at sea?" Arthur had been dying to ask that since the only two drinks on the ship were water and rum and there was more rum than water. Merlin smiled, hands in his pockets.

"Oh yes Arthur, rum is a very common drink. Everybody drinks it even if they don't like because it's the only drink in the seven seas – apart from water." He gave Arthur a goofy smile because he knew that Arthur had to choose from water or rum for god know how long.

"Ok, thanks see you in the morning," but Merlin was already gone.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Please review. Chapter three will be here soon.**


	3. Camelot, rain and a little note

**Hey guys\ girls.**

**Did you like my other chapters? Well I hope you did here is chapter three enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining very hard and Gwen and Morgana were very bored. They hadn't stopped thinking about Merlin and Arthur going out to the seven seas. They wished so hard that they could have gone with them, but Uther wouldn't let them.

If only they could go.

"It wasn't fair," Morgana moaned.

"We have a right to go to the seas," Gwen nodded as she made Morgana's bed.

"I mean why can't we go? I know that Merlin said it was bad luck for a woman to be on a ship, but he said that just to make Uther happy and you heard what he said when Uther left. "Its bad luck for a woman to be on a ship, but my uncle has a crew member that is a girl – and was the governor's first daughter." So we could go to the seas but stupid Uther won't let us." Morgana remembered Merlin winking at her when he said it. It was as if he wanted her to come. Then it hit her like lightning, Merlin did want them to come.

"Gwen we're going to the seven seas." Gwen dropped the basket of cloths and looked at her mistress with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"REALLY?" You could easily hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yep, come on, pack some cloths and food and let's get out of Camelot, because Gwen we've got a mission – we are going to find Merlin and Arthur and help them get the Dusk stone back."

You would have thought that Gwen would run a mile at this idea, but she actuary wanted to go. Gwen had the bags pack just before Morgana finished speaking.

* * *

Gwen and Morgana quietly and slowly walked along the corridor. They reached the stables and quickly untied two horses. They then without hesitation they got onto their houses and then kicked them. The guards at the gates tried to stop them but they just were run over.

"Do you think there're ok?" Gwen asked as they rode off.

"Probably, how do you think Uther will react?"Gwen's face went cold. All the colour from her face went. She stopped her horse and Morgana stopped hers and turned around to face her maid.

"Will he, will he throw me in the dungeons or, or..." Morgana got what Gwen meant. She was scared of what Uther would do to them when they get back – but she didn't care what Uther thought.

"Don't worry Gwen, we left a note didn't we so we've got nothing to worry about." Morgana smiled at her maid and she smiled back. They kicked their horses again and rode off.

Back at the castle, Uther looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"She's done what!" Uther wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

"Give me the note," the guard, shaking, gave Uther note that then girls had left.

_Dear Uther_

_Gwen (my servant) and I have gone after Merlin and Arthur. We wanted to go to the seven seas and you would not let use so we took things into our own hands._

_See you when we get back._

_Morgana_

"Aaaaahhhh," Uther scrunched the paper in his hand and threw it at the guard.

He deferent wasn't going to calm down any time soon what-so-ever.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Please review I'll write chapter four as soon as I can.**


	4. Eeerrr, Arthur, that's my uncle

Merlin jumped off the ship and stood tall and proud to be back at sea. However, he sensed that something was missing. He turned round. Where was Arthur and he knights? He looked up to see them walking slowly over to the ramp. They were clutching their stomachs walking as if they were drunk, banging into things, tripping over and by the look of the crew's faces, some had been sick. When they got onto land, they couldn't stand still.

"How can you not feel sick?" Sir Leon asked, nearly falling over.

"You get used to it, but I wouldn't worry. I used to feel sick when I first got of a boat, It's normally call an after sea affect." Merlin gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked as if he was going to bite his head off.

"My uncle always had an odd way of getting rid of after sea affect." Merlin looked back on the memory.

"No matter what my age, he always gave me a sip of rum. Although it actually made me feel worse." Arthur looked at him as if he just grew another head. Merlin and rum are two things that do not go together; no alcoholic drink goes well with Merlin and rum is a strong alcoholic drink imagine what one sip could do to Merlin – no imagine what a whole bottle could do.

* * *

It took a while before Arthur and the knights felt better. They then said goodbye to John and then walked off into town. Merlin kept looking at the swords. Arthur didn't know why but he just did. They then moved onto another dock on the other side of the Fin cost, which was called the Non-navy Fin coast, which would explain why Merlin had told them to keep their heads down just in case.

While they were walking to Non-navy Fin coast Merlin saw a poster – a wanted poster with his uncle and him on it. Panic spread through him quicker than poison. He looked at Arthur and the knights, none of them had noticed, so he quickly grabbed it and threw it in the black smiths fire. Luckily, no one else saw that poster too.

It took them four hours to get to Non-navy Fin coast. Everyone was extremely tired when they got there. When they got to Non-navy Fin coast Arthur asked:

"Merlin, why is this coast called Non-navy Fin coast and the other one, Fin coast?"

"Because Arthur, Fin coast it where you can sometimes find the navy, which it bad for pirates so they made a Fin coast, where no one in the navy is aloud, but people got confused when their captain said, "head for fin coast" the crew was always asked which one so they changed the name. It's stupid I know." Arthur nodded in agreement. Who would think of a name like that? Well someone did if the coast is called that.

When they got to the centre of the village, Merlin said:

"Right stay together I don't want to lose you lot especially with those swords." Merlin turned to walk on.

"Hang on what do you mean by 'especially with those swords'?"

"Well Arthur you're out at sea now and

1: They have different swords to you.

2: They wield a sword differently to you.

And 3: Even if you did have a sword that would help on out at sea – you wouldn't know how to use it." Merlin gave Arthur a blank stare, knowing that he was right and Arthur couldn't argue with him.

They wondered through Non-navy Fin for an hour. Arthur was bored; he then suddenly tripped up and fell to the floor. Luckily, no one saw, but sadly, he lost Merlin and the knights. He ran through the crowds of people trying to find them again.

"You're in a bit of a muddle mate." Arthur turned round to see a man with long black hair that was brushed off his face with a bandana, which had some sort of lucky charm or something hanging from it. He had a little beard, which was (sort of) platted into lines. He also had a moustache. He wore a white shirt, with a blue waistcoat. He also wore black trousers with a bit of red and white striped cloth for a belt. He also wore a belt, which had a sword on it and a dagger. It looked a bit like the one Merlin had, and he wore brown leather boots just like Merlin's.

"I'm fine thanks," Arthur replied wishing that this man would go away.

"Oh, you're not from around her. I can tell by your accent. Very posh, you a knight or something? Oh but who really cares you're definitely an in-lander." The man slowly walked towards him. Arthur felt as if he should draw his sword, but he remembered what Merlin said, "They have different swords to you."

"What do you want?" Arthur's voice was sharp and cold. He really wanted this man to get to the point.

"OK, I was going to chat you up then rob you and nick all your goods. However, we can do it your way, just beat you in, and then nick your stuff. Therefore, which way do you want to do it? My way, the less painful way or your way, the painful way?" Arthur studied this man for a minute or two. How can anyone ask that question? He must be a pirate, must be.

The man smiled at him putting his hands half way up and half way down at the same time, rocking a bit as if he was drunk. Which he wasn't.

"I can see you've kept your dagger in good condition." The man's face went pale. He spun round on his heals to face the person that was behind him.

It was Merlin.

He was looking at the man's dagger, holding it up to the sunlight.

"D-D-nice to see you Merlin," he said finally. Merlin smiled at the man and threw him his dagger.

"Merlin, where have you been? Moreover, how do you know this time waster of a man?" The man frowned at him, as if he had just grew another head.

"Eeerrr, Arthur, that's my uncle." Arthur's face went pale. The entire colour from his face went in a second. Merlin's uncle just laughed pointing his finger at him, clutching his tummy.

"Eeerrr, uncle, this is PRINCE Arthur." Merlin's uncle's face went pale. The entire colour from his face went in a second.

The three men were silent for a minute or two when Merlin, finely broke the silence.

"Uncle, I need a favour." Merlin's uncle turned to face him, his face still blank. He was about to open his mouth to speak – but he suddenly ran as if his life depended on it.

"Come on Arthur after him." Before Arthur knew what was happening, he was running after Merlin and his uncle. They ran through Non-navy Fin coast trying to catch Merlin's uncle. They passed the knights on the way, and they started to chase Merlin's uncle as well. They ran for about twenty minutes, and when they came to the dock, Merlin's uncle finely stopped at turned to face them and said:

"Depends Merlin – what's you favour?" Merlin took a couple of deep breaths then answered his question with a very big smile on his face.

"I need you to help us get the Dusk stone back," there was a shorts silence. "In other words for your little brain, we need a rid." Merlin said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"What do I get out of it?" Merlin thought for a second, and then answered.

"You get something to do, an adventure with your nephew, you get all the treasure you like if there is any and you get something to do." Arthur looked between Merlin and his uncle. He was never going to help!

Merlin's uncle played with his beard.

"Ok I'll do it, but only if I get the treasure, if there is any treasure." Merlin looked at Arthur and the knights and smiled.

"But only if you buy me a drink and tell me about this Dusk stone and why you need my help to get it back." Merlin's smile vanished. He turned to his uncle, who had a very big grin on his face.

* * *

Around an hour later, Merlin and Arthur had finessed telling Merlin's uncle about the Dusk stone and how they have, no idea where they are going, and so on. Merlin and Arthur only had one drink, well Merlin's uncle drank Merlin's when he turned it away and Arthur only managed to drink all of it, considering that it was rum. Where Merlin's uncle on the other hand had around five glasses of rum – and still wasn't, drunk!

"So you're telling me, that you want my help to get you to god knows where, and kill an evil sorcerer, and then also help you get an evil magical stone back to Camelot. Even when you can't touch it because your soul will then be corrupted by pure, dark, evil magic. And you want me to help you with this all for a couple of drinks, five shillings and it gives me something to do, am I right or am I right?" Arthur and Merlin looked at each other then back at Merlin's uncle. Merlin then said with great pride:

"Yes." Merlin's uncle looked from him to Arthur about five times then looked at the knights, then out the window towards the ships then back at them.

"Alright I'll do it." Merlin's smile appeared on his face again. This was very good news.

"But I want to lay down some rules" Merlin's smile vanished as quickly as it appeared. "1: You always listen to me." He pursed and looked around to see that everyone all got it. "2: When I say run you run, ok no matter what." Everyone nodded in agreement. "3: no one, I repeat no one drives my ship except me. Last but least 4: No one I'll say again for Merlin's little brain no one wears my captains hat. Got it?" He pointed his finger around at every one of them as they slowly nodded. Merlin was last to nodded.

"Good, now let's say hello to my crew." He leapt up out of his chair and walked towards the door. The knights close behind him.

Merlin was still in his chair. Arthur and the knights had left, he was left alone. Thoughts played in his head, questions that needed to be answered, but no, no they weren't going to be answered just by sitting there. Merlin then got up and darkly and evilly walked out to say hello to his uncle's crew...

Once again.

* * *

Merlin hurried up and court up with Arthur and the knights. They hadn't noticed that he hadn't been there- thank god. They shortly came to a big black ship with a pirate flag on it. It was extremely huge compared to the other ships.

"Right you lot – this is the Black pearl – my ship." he smiled evilly at them, then leading them onto the ship.

"Right you pathetic scummy sea dogs, get to work were going on an adventure." Merlin's uncle shouted loud and proud, but his crew just gave a very loud moan.

Merlin's uncle stopped in his traces.

"What was that?" His voice was hard and sharp, cutting threw the cold air like a knife.

"It ain't are fault that every "adventure" we go on gets at least one of us killed. Who knows who could be next." The person that spoke was a young woman. She looked about in her twenties, just older than Arthur, but still looking good.

"Yah!" shouted his whole crew in agreement.

That's when Arthur and his knights climbed onto the ship.

"And did I forget to mention that we are helping PRINCE Arthur and his knights get the Dusk stone back."

"Why the hell are you helping some stupid in-landers?" Said the girl again, but this time spitting on the wooden surface.

However, Merlin then jumped on bored. The whole crew gasped.

Merlin uncle smiled at them, kind and warmly.

"That's why we're helping a bunch of stupid in-landers," he said pointing towards Merlin.

The whole crew nodded, to say that they'll go along with it.

"Right now get to work."

"Sir," every one shouted jumping to their stations.

"Merlin, show your friends where they'll be staying."

"Yes, uncle," Merlin's uncle started to walk up some steps to the wheel when he turned round to face Arthur and said:

"By the way Arthur, I ain't no time waster, to me every second counts, and I do have a name you know."

"And that would be?" Merlin's uncle had a smug smile on his face.

"Captain Jack sparrow."

* * *

While the Black pearl left Non-navy Fin coast, back in the seven sea, the evil sorcerer kept his eyes on them.

"Well, well little Emrys is doing well. He survived my little snake death trick. He differently has very strong magic, don't you agree my dear." The creature snorted. His idea of strong magic was the Dusk stone – not some pathetic little boy.

"Calm down my dear, we're putting him to the test remember. Now time for a little fun at sea. Let's see how he does in a storm." The evil sorcerer threw his head and laughed evilly.

Knowing that there is worse to come for Emrys and his friends.

* * *

**Come on guy\girls, tell me what you think, I've work forever on this chapter.**

**Review please.**


	5. Troubles at sea

**Hey, I hope you liked the other chapters.**

**Oh and if you guys/girls have any questions to ask me then please leave a review with the question on it and I promise to get back to you.**

**Here is chapter five, enjoy.**

* * *

The day had gone quickly and Merlin, once again was watching the sunset, at the far end of the ship. All his thought where elsewhere, so he didn't see his uncle walk up to him.

"You all right?" he asked, then taking a sip of his rum. Merlin didn't answer his question. Jack then knew what was bothering him.

"You haven't told them yet have ya?" Merlin sighed then nodded.

"I...I just don't know how. You would have thought it would be easy, but I'm different back in Camelot. I'm scared they might reject me afterwards." Jack nodded taking in all that his nephew had said. He took a deep breath.

"Do they know..." He leaned in close, "about your magic." As soon as he said it, he looked around to see if anyone was looking. Luckily no one was and Merlin sighed once again.

"No." Jack had noticed that he was trying to make this conversation short and snappy, but Jack wanted to know more if he was going to help.

"Tell me everything and no lies." He pointed his finger at Merlin and spun it in a circle at him. Merlin smiled at his uncle's typical behaviour and started to tell him everything – and no lies. When Merlin had finished, Jack nodded and took a moment to think. Jack looked out to sea, thinking of what he would do. Then it hit him.

"You could always tell little by little. When they ask you about something, give away a little bit of info away." Merlin looked up at his uncle, who was looking down at him with one eyebrow up.

"But that's what you do not me," Merlin protested.

"Yah," Jack nodded. "My way or you can keep moaning to yourself as if your mother just died, oh image that." Jack then did a funny impression of the dead, which made Merlin laugh.

"Your right Jack, I'll try and do your way. You never know it might just help." They both started laughing then stopped. Their faces went pale.

"We just had a father, son moment didn't we?" Asked Merlin.

"Yep," Jack popped the p. They both looked around quickly luckily, no one saw it.

"We should go back to what we were doing shouldn't we?" Asked Jack.

"Yep," Merlin popped the p. They stood there silent for a moment or two, when Merlin broke it.

"Hang on, if your here, then who's driving the ship?" Both their mouths dropped open. They spun on their heels to look at the wheel.

No one was there.

They looked at each other then ran as fast as they could to the wheel. Jack got there first.

"Ha, ha" he shouted triumphantly "Remember one of my rules Merlin," he leaded in close. "No one but me drives this ship." He leaned away chuckling to himself.

Merlin walked under deck looking grime. He was greeted by the smell of rum and the crewmembers telling stories to Arthur and the knights and they where stories about when he was at sea.

_Oh great this was going to be fun, _Merlin thought.

He sat down in a chair at the back. Most of the shadows covered him, so he wouldn't be seen if he stayed quiet.

It was the girl that had protested on the deck that morning, she was the one telling the story. Since it was about the pair of them being stuck on a deserted island, with voo-doo worriers chasing them – more like trying to eat them.

The girls name was Alex, no one knows what it's short for, but then again, no one cares either. She was half-drunk and the most sensible person on the whole ship. She had long silky hair; two beautiful brown eyes; she wore boy close, a normal dirty white top, brown trousers, belt, sword and a pair of boots.

She was also the only girl on the whole ship.

She was also the governor's daughter.

She was also the only person besides himself to disobeyed Jack.

She was also many things. The list was endless about this girl. She just stood out from the rest. There was a bit of Morgana in her, now that he thought about it and a bit of himself, but then again, Alex was Alex and no one could change that. If you tried to flirt with her then she would slap you round the face harder than a bear.

He'd been there and felt that.

Merlin chuckled at the reactions Arthur and the knights gave at points of the story. It was never his fault he ended up in these situations… It wasn't fair. Then he remembered what one of his other uncle's say

"_Life's not fair then you die."_

He always found that funny, because he knew that it's true. Alex was just about to get to the bit where Merlin used his "Name" to save their skins when Jack shouted for them. _Thank god _Merlin thought. He drew a sigh of relief as the crew ran to their posts. Just Arthur, the knights and him left in the room and they still hadn't realised that he was there.

"So what do you think Merlin's hiding?" Arthur asked the knights. Merlin raised one eyebrow. He wanted to hear this.

"We're not sure sire, but at the way he's been acting..." Sir Leon looked at the others then back at Arthur, "It's differently something." He finished. The knights and Arthur chatted away of what it could be. Merlin giggled at every surjection..

Merlin giggled (like a little girl) to himself. He then spoke up.

"And here was me thinking that you trusted me." Arthur and the knights spun round to face him. His face may have been covered by the shadows, but they knew it was him.

"Why won't you tell us what's going on? We'd understand, we'd still trust you. Don't you trust us no more is that it? You don't trust us." Arthur almost shouted. His hands where in the air from being mad. His face just returned to normal, from being red.

"Arthur I do trust you..." Merlin would of said more, but he was cut off by Arthur.

"Then why won't you tell us what it is?"

"Because Arthur, if I told you everything then there would be no reason, for you to trust me." Merlin shot back at him, making him go quiet. There was a silence for a few minutes. Each man was trying to work out the other. Trying to find out what was wrong, because something was getting in the way.

Suddenly the boat rocked from one side to the other, making them lose their feet.

"What the hell," Arthur shouted as they held on to something for dear life. Mr Gibes, Jack's right hand man, suddenly came running down.

"Don't panic, we're just got caught up in a storm. It may be a bit ruff, but it'll go away."

"Well that's great news." Said Sir Ronald, who was rubbing his head. He must of hit it.

"Yah, and Merlin we need a hand." He pursed, "We've lost Jim." Arthur noticed that Mr Gibes and Merlin both looked sad. He was about to ask what he meant about "lost", when Merlin speak.

"I'll be up in a minute." Mr Gibes smiled at him and nodded then ran back up onto deck. Merlin then turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm going to help the crew, promise me that you'll stay down here, the lot of you." Arthur thought for a moment then nodded.

"Good," Merlin replied. He then ran up onto deck to help the crew.

* * *

Up on deck was fun for Merlin. He loved storms. No one knew why, but Jack did and Merlin would only tell a particular person a particular thing and Jack knew one of those things. Merlin loved storms because there's always a storm before the dream. Which means something bad is going to happen, but then after wounds something good will happen.

That's what Merlin believed.

That's what Merlin knew

He knew it's true.

He's got proof.

The rain powered down on them. Merlin was at the very top of the ship on lookout. It's close to being in the crow's nest, but you instead of being in the nest he's out of it on the sails. It is more dangerous, but it has to be done and Merlin fits the bill. They rocked up and down, waves flying high then crashing down on the ship and crewmembers. People where shouting orders left, right and centre.

Jack on the other hand just stood there and stirred the ship. Being captain, you would have thought that he would be shouting the most, but no, he was being the quietist, just looking out to sea and thinking.

He pulled out a compass from one of his pockets and flicked it open.

The kneeled moved around a bit then it stopped, pointing towards the bottle of rum that had been drenched with water in the rain. He eyed it for a moment then looked back at the compass. He then grabbed the bottle and drank all of it in one go. The kneeled then moved and pointed west. Jacks eyes widened. They were going north. And going north meant going to the seventh sea.

This was going to be one adventure Jack wasn't going to forget in a hurry.

"To the seventh sea lads and girl." Jack shouted loud and proud. No one argued with him, they all cracked on with work.

Merlin up on the sails was thinking. Was everything going to okay? Was everything going to be fine? Would it all work out? Would everyone live? Will he be rejected? The list of questions was endless, and sadly only time would tell…

* * *

Looking into his pool of water the evil soberer looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"Aaaahhhh!" he roars throughout the cave. He thought that his storm would have been more powerful, but he was wrong, it was barley anything to them.

"Bloody pirates," he shouted, slamming his fist into the pool of water. The creature growled in the background, it wanted something.

"Soon my precious, soon you may have your fun, but in the mean time let's turn up the heat. Let's see how much heat the fires of Dead man Merlin can take." He spat Merlin's Name like it was the worst thing on earth.

* * *

The next morning Arthur and Merlin acted as if last night's conversation never happened, which the knights found odd.

Merlin had been showing the knight how to man bits of the ship. They were doing well since they had never been on a ship. Arthur had other ideas, he wanted to know how to wheel a sword that was used at sea and kept asking Merlin to get someone to teach him.

This went on for whole morning, until Merlin burst.

"ALRIGHT ARTHUR I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO WHEEL A SWORD." The words exploded out of his mouth faster than a horse could run. Arthur stared at him blinking his eye, taking in what he had just said. He then laughed.

"You can fight with a sword to save your life Merlin."

"No I can't, but swords at sea I CAN ," Arthur stopped laughing. Maybe he was telling the truth.

Only one way to find out.

"Well then get teaching. I'm all ears." It took two hours to teach Arthur how to sword fight at sea and he still couldn't do it.

"Come on Arthur, you've been doing this for half an hour now." Merlin groaned, putting his hand behind his head. Arthur suddenly slammed his sword on the ground. His face was almost red.

"Alright Merlin let's see you do it." Now his face was red.

"Fine," Merlin shot back. Merlin then walked over to the ropes that he told Arthur to cut.

They were in a line going up to the wheel. Merlin had told Arthur to cut all three fast, with one hand and while standing on the spot. Merlin drew his sword. The sword was thinner than the swords you see at Camelot. They had nice shiny handles and long thin blades and you only held it in one hand. Merlin swirled his sword around making swishing noises. Arthur hand never seen Merlin move his hand like that before. Within seconds, it was over. With three quick twirls of the blade all, three ropes where cut, nice and cleanly.

Merlin turned to Arthur looking very smug.

"Now Arthur, if I can do it then you can do, cuz I'm an idiot." Merlin walked over to Arthur and handed him his sword then walked off to talk with his uncle.

Arthur just stood there for a moment thinking of what he just saw.

The words _Merlin can't sword fight _danced in his head. How did Merlin do that? How did Merlin know how to do that? When did he learn? Why didn't he tell me? With moves like that, he could be my greatest knight and he keeps quiet, why? So many questions danced in his head and all needed to be answered.

Arthur heard laughter in the background. He turned to see Alex standing there, giggling like a child. She climb up a rope and went back to work before Arthur could tell her to shut up. Arthur had learnt that Alex was not one to mess with. Arthur could see her as a girl version of Merlin. Except her attitude. That was for worse than Merlin's.

Arthur walked up to Merlin and Jack.

"Arthur, hold that while I steer a second." Arthur was about to ask why Merlin couldn't do it, but he didn't he didn't want to be thrown off the ship. Arthur took the compass and held it for a moment. Jack looked at the sea then at the compass then at the sea again.

"Thank you lad. Right you stupid dogs. We're going to the seventh sea." The crew started to talk, but then went back to work when Merlin gave them an evil glare that luckily Arthur or the knight didn't see.

* * *

Around five hours later Arthur lay awake by the roughness of the sea.

"Merlin are you awake?" Merlin was sleeping on the bunk on top of his. Arthur couldn't hear snoring so he knew he was awake, but wanted to know if Merlin was willing to talk.

"Yah, why?" Arthur let out a silent, sigh of relief that he was, finally going to talk to him.

"How did you know those moves with the sword?" There a long pause then Merlin answered.

"Jack taught me when I first came out to sea, so I could defend myself."

"When was that?" Merlin sighed.

"When I was thirteen." Arthur frowned.

"Why was that?" Merlin was getting annoyed with Arthur asking all these questions. Especially this one. This one brought back bad memories.

"Me and my mother were having argument and we both thought that it was best that we kept are distance for a while. Therefore, my mother found a family member that would happily look after me for a month and Jack offered up." Arthur was being a pig head, because anyone could hear how upset Merlin was, about talking about this. However, this is Arthur Pendragon, so he kept asking questions.

"Why did you both think that you should keep your distance?" Merlin sighed again and paused for a long time.

"Because my family have a little child rhyme for when we argue with each other." Arthur heard Merlin chuckle. This made Arthur uneasy.

"How did it go?" Arthur asked hoping that his friend wasn't going mad.

"First comes arguments then come knifes. Then comes hell and the devils wife." Arthur's eye widened. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"What were you arguing over? Especially since you were thirteen." Merlin paused for a very long time, thinking whether to tell him or not. Merlin finally gave in and told him, hoping he'd understand.

"My mother had just broken up with a boyfriend." Arthur frowned again.

"A boyfriend is that it?"

"No. I gave him the boot out the door and my mum got in a fuss with me – again."

"What you mean again?" Merlin sighed.

"I never like my mother's boyfriends and never want to get to know them. I don't want to replace my father." Arthur frowned again.

"But you never knew him."

"I know, but I know just enough to know that he's worth not replacing." Merlin really didn't know his father, but wished he did. He'd give anything to meet him, to bring him back from the dead.

Anything.

Merlin sighed at the thought that would never be.

"Goodnight Arthur." Arthur paused.

"Goodnight Merlin."

Merlin and Arthur closed their eyes and shortly they fell into deep sleep.

Merlin dreamed about the storm that he worked in last night. It didn't move like a normal storm. It wasn't a normal storm and Merlin knew that. Suddenly, Merlin awoke by a noise. By the looks of things, it woke everyone. It was deep and unheard of. It was like nothing Merlin had ever heard before.

"Meeeeeeeeewaaaarrrrnnne." That was what it sounded like.

Everyone was half-scared and half-asleep. Merlin however was ready for a fight. He leaped out of his hammock and ran to the stairs that lead to the deck. The crew saw him and followed.

They got onto deck, but suddenly the whole ship moved, knocking them to their feet.

"Jack what in the blazes is going on?" asked Mr Gibbs.

"Well Mr Gibbs, we are under attack by a sea monster that has eaten Bob… so… please everyone to their stations." Everyone ran to his or her stations.

"Well ok, that's good enough for me." Mr Gibbs then walked off to his station, as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Merlin ran up to where his uncle was standing. On his way up the stairs, he fell because of the water and the fact that a sea monster just hit the ship – again.

"What's the plan Jack?" Merlin asked hoping he didn't have to do anything that could get him killed.

"Well, one: we could try to sail away two: fight it three: throw someone in the water for it to eat and hope it goes away." Jack smiled at him evilly, "and I love the sound of three." Merlin's eyes widened, knowing what he meant.

Merlin looked at Arthur and the knights, who were helping the crew.

"I'm not going to jump into the water and fight a sea monster with my magic. I refuse." Jack frowned.

"We can make it look like an ascendant. We could say that you stabbed it in the heart with your dagger." Merlin thought for a moment.

"Fine," it was better than having him beg and he did need to keep his name.

"Thank you. Now when he hits the ship fall backwards and fall off the ship and into the water." Merlin gulped then nodded. He didn't have to wait long to fall of the ship.

The monster hit the ship with such force, Merlin fell off naturally.

Merlin hit the freezing water so hard, it felt as if every bone in his body had broke. The water was freezing; if Merlin didn't move soon then he'll freeze to death or get eaten by the sea monster. Merlin started to move, despite the cold. He turned round to see the giant beast.

It was a giant squid.

He had to take that down! Just his luck. Luckily, he could hold his breath for a long time and that the ship wasn't going far. Merlin then swam over to the creature. He got right up to it and touched its skin.

Suddenly the skin moved.

It was an eye.

It was completely black and stared at Merlin. Merlin shivered, he just felt colder than the water. Merlin moved back then put his hand out in front of him then spoke to it telepathically.

"_I'm sorry. Ealve em nda ym sdifrne loane dna ied ni eacep."_

Suddenly a bright red light filled the sea. It blinded Merlin. He put his hands over his face to protect his eyes from the light.

Storm clouds quickly covered the sky as the ship viscously moved from side to side as the creature disappeared with a bang of light. At the same time next to the ship, water flew into the air as if a cannon ball had just hit it. Along with the water, Merlin came flying out and landed on the boat with a bump. With the force, that Merlin hit the ship with, he would be lucky if he would still be alive, but thanks to his magic, he should survive with a few cuts and burses. Arthur and some of the crew and knights came running over to his aid. Merlin breathed deeply and tried to stand up, ignoring what everyone else was saying.

"Merlin," Jack called. "Stay on your feet, it ain't over yet." Everyone followed Jacks gaze and looked to the front of the ship and beyond. What lied in front of them was a giant whirlpool.

"You are kidding me," Merlin moaned. The ship suddenly moved again. Everyone looked at each other for a second then ran for their station. Merlin ran to Jacks side again, hoping he had a better plan this time. However, he just stared strait a head. He didn't have a plan and they were all dead fish.

"Merlin," Merlin turned towards his uncle.

"Yah?"

"If there was a time and a place, for your small peanut brain. Then now is that time and place." Merlin smiled with such pride.

"You really mean that?" Jack turned to him and nodded then put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Yes Merlin, I do. Now think of something and fast you bloody idiot." He quickly turned on his heels and grabbed the wheel. Merlin stood his ground and looked down. He stuck his tongue out and lick all the way round his lips very slowly as he thought.

Merlin looked up when he heard a clinging noises and a flapping noise as well. It then hit him there and then and he knew that no matter what, his plan would work.

"May I give the orders?" Merlin asked Jack hoping, just hoping he'd let him. Give him his moment to shine, just let him shine. Let him keep his Name, let him rule the day and let him show everyone that he's not just an idiot.

Jack smiled at him.

"Go on then, just this once." Merlin smiled at him. Merlin was almost about to burst with existent. Forget whirlpools, giant squids, freezing water, Arthur, the crew, the knights, and the unbearable pain. He was giving orders. He was allowed to give orders. It was a one off, but he was giving the orders. He would never forget this day, as he was never allowed to give the orders, never.

"Alright then," Merlin shouted with excitement. "Mr Gibbs, put the hock rope over the west bay and pull the sails up to full height. Alex, hook the east rope with the south click and pull until you can't feel your fingers. Crims get yourself up to that crow's nest on the double."

"Yes Merlin," The whole crew shouted. The crew got it done easy and luckily just in time too. They were just minutes from being sucked into the whirlpool.

Arthur ran to Merlin's side by his uncle.

"Merlin are you sure you know what you're doing?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Merlin took his gaze away from the whirlpool and looked Arthur deep in the eye.

A childish, goofy grin appeared on his face. That what scared Arthur more than anything did.

"Nope," he popped the 'p'. "And shall I tell you what – that's the best bit." His grin got bigger. He then carried on his sentence. "So Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon and hair to Camelot thrown." Merlin quickly raped his hand around a rope that was next him and smiled evilly and childishly. "Hold on to something. Also, just encase: nice knowing you, your pratness, cuz here we go." He sound like a mad man, but Jack knew him better than that.

Much better.

As the ship fell into the whirlpool and slowly swirled round one side of the giant thing, Merlin prayed that it would work. Suddenly one of the rope holders broke and ropes flew and ran fast threw their holders and then finally the result showed.

The sails flew up into the air braking stuff and smashing things, but Merlin didn't care. The sails were being picked up by the air from the whirlpool and the ship was picked up by the sails. The sails picked up the whole ship, taking it up off the water.

"Now," Merlin shouted. Jack quickly turned the wheel left and they flew out of the whirlpool and crashed on the surface of calm water. The clouds were clear and the sun was shining as if nothing had happened.

The crew immerged from the place that they fled to and looked around; pinching each other to make sure it wasn't a dream. Merlin, Arthur and Jack all clung to the rails in front of the wheel and slowly pulled themselves up, in shock. Everyone was in shock that they were still alive.

Merlin smiled.

"It worked." Arthur popped up and looked at Merlin as if he was about to explode.

"What do you mean it worked?" Merlin smiled sheepishly.

Jack then popped his head up. As he did so, a chicken flew in the air from his sudden movement.

"Forget that. I need a bloody rum." He slowly looked round the ship. "And this ship needs a bloody dock."

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think. Personally, I think the end bit is funny. Typical Jack behaviour wanting a rum.**

**I'll put the ****next chapter up very soon**** since it's ****already finished.**


	6. Telling all

**Hey guy/girls, I hope you've enjoyed the other chapters.**

**I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews I've been getting, with your words of advice and so on. This is my third fic and it's doing well, I'm so HAPPY .**

**Well here is chapter six, please review, I love to read them.**

* * *

Jack jumped off the ship. He did his 'I'm a very important person' look. He stood tall and proud, as if nothing could touch him. He frowned then turned around to see that no one was there. He looked up and sighed, to see the crowned Prince of Camelot and the knights of the land - walking like a bunch of drunken idiots. It was disgraceful the way they looked. However, who was going to know that they were knights and a Prince?... Apart from them.

Merlin then jumped off the ship and stood next to his uncle looking tall and proud too, and finally looking like a proper pirate. Jack had insisted that if he was going to take him anywhere then he'd have to look decent. Merlin didn't like this idea, but Arthur really wanted to see Merlin looking like a pirate.

Merlin wore a dirty white top that must have been one of Alex's; he had brown trousers, just a bit darker than the ones he normally wore. He had big black boots that went half way between his knee and his foot. He had a belt with a very nice looking sword on it. He also had his dagger on him. Arthur had asked him earlier where it was and Merlin told him that it was in his right shoe. Merlin also had a black whitest coat and refused to take off his red neckerchief. Overall, it looked good on him. He looked like a proper pirate and Jack was proud of him. You could see it in his eyes.

They marched on into town.

"Right, you three go and find wood paint. You eight go find fancy wood. You five go get food and water and Arthur and the knights will come with me." Jack turned on heels and started to walk off when

"And what about me?" Merlin asked. Jack stopped and turned around.

"You go do whatever you want and try to stay out of trouble. Being you that'll be hard. Be back at the ship within half an hour." He turned at started to walk off – again. Arthur was about to follow when Merlin grabbed Arthurs arm.

"Arthur be careful. This is the fifth sea, no mercy is given here, it's a life for a life. Also, the navy hide in the shadows waiting to pounce on you and take you away to the hanging block. Please be careful, your father would have my head if anything happened." Arthur looked down at his arm where Merlin was holding on tight. He shook it off and nodded, to say that he'll be careful.

"You be careful yourself Merlin." Merlin grinned stupidly.

"I'm always careful." Arthur shook his head and ran off to catch up with Jack and the knights. Merlin stood there as he watched Arthur run off. Merlin knew he would have to tell all soon.

That is what scared him most.

Arthur got to the knights and Jack just before they realised that he wasn't there. Arthur walked with them and they all tried to walk with Jack, but somehow thought it wasn't there place to do that, so they stayed behind him, and followed.

Arthur then tripped on something and fell into a big pill of mud. He looked up, luckily no one saw that.

However, he lost Jack and the knights.

_Damn_ He thought.

Arthur scrabbled off the ground and ran in the direction that they were walking in. Arthur ran through the crowds of people. He still couldn't find them. Little did he know that there was a dark clocked person that stayed in the shadows, watched him run and followed him. Arthur turned the corner sharply. He fell over and tumbled to the floor, rolling down a little hill and into an empty ally.

"Well, well, well what do ya know, Arthur Pendragon out at sea." The person put their sword to his throat. "You can't be alone – how did you get to the fifth sea hhhm?" Arthur was breathing deeply now. He knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Who are you?" The person in the cloak laughed evilly.

"Oh I might as well, since you're a dead man. I'm commander Fire-wing. It's my job to keep order to my fellow workers in the navy and help them catch pirates. Moreover, you are obviously travailing with one. So tell me who or else." Fire-wing dug his sword into Arthur's throat even harder. The pain was hard, he was lucky he wasn't bleeding yet. However, Arthur kept quiet. "Well then, no point asking if you've got any last words. You're a dead man" He smiled evilly then lifted his sword ready for the chop, when

"That's my name, Fire-wing." Fire wing stopped in mid air, he turned round quickly on his heels. He smiled at the person behind him.

He smiled at Merlin.

"Dead Man Merlin. How lovely to see you again." Merlin stood his ground. He'd meat this man before and didn't like him one bit.

"I can see behind that hood of yours. I can see my present has scared you well." Arthur frowned. What did he mean by present has scared you well? And what did the commander mean by Dead Man Merlin? Suddenly the commander pulled down his hood to reveal his face. As soon as Arthur saw it, he wish he'd hadn't.

The man had dark blue eyes and short cropped dark brown hair. What put Arthur off him was the big scar going from his bottom left jaw; up his face; over his noise; just missing his eye; going over his eyebrow; then going all the way to the edge of his hair, was one long, big scar. He smirked.

"Enough of the chit chat. Let's get this over with."

"Yes. Let's." Merlin agreed. Suddenly Merlin drew his sword and slashed the man's shoulder, instantly making him grab it, causing him drop his sword.

"Run Arthur!" Merlin shouted and Arthur didn't hesitate to do as he was told. He ran out of the ally and Merlin followed behind him.

They ran as fast as they could out of the ally and ran even fast to the dock. They didn't look back and didn't stop running. Merlin had the biggest smile on his face as he ran. It reminded him of old times. They dogged people and carts of food and jumped over fences when Merlin said so and overall ran like hell. They got to the dock just as the Black pearl was about to leave. Arthur and Merlin shouted for them to start the ship and leave. Jack soon saw why. Behind Merlin and Arthur was a big group of navy boys running after them, and Jack wasn't going to waste any time ditching them. Arthur ran a lot faster than Merlin and managed to get onto the ship before. Merlin on the other hand didn't run as fast. Merlin ran faster and faster, but didn't get there in time.

Merlin ran to the end of the docking line and jumped. Merlin wouldn't of made it if it wasn't for the hand that grabbed him. Merlin looked up to see Jack holding onto him. He then pulled Merlin up and over the wooden rails.

"I told you to stay out of trouble you bloody idiot." Jack shouted, trying to sound angry when actuary he was proud that Merlin had got away from a bunch of navy boys – the old fashion way – running.

Merlin just went along with it.

"Uncle I'm Merlin, I couldn't stay out of trouble to save my life." Merlin grinned at him, making him scowl.

"Yah, but... Oh I don't know... Just the lot of you get back to work on fixing my ship." Jack stormed off into his captain's cabin and slammed the door shut. Everyone remanded silent for a moment then got back to work. Merlin was about to walk off to get dressed. He turned on his heels and bumped right into someone.

Someone big.

Someone strong.

Someone angry.

Someone confused.

Someone who wanted answers.

That someone was, Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin looked up. With Arthur being so big and strong and masculine, he knocked Merlin right to the ground. Arthur's shadow covered the whole of Merlin as if he was a giant and Merlin was the small defenceless boy eighty-two feet below him. Merlin suddenly felt scared of what he was going to do to him. Arthur then picked him up by his collar and dragged him into the cabin where they and the crew slept. Then slammed the door behind him making it clear that no one was to disturb Them.

Inside it was dark and Merlin had no idea how Arthur could see anything. Arthur then sat Merlin down on, what felt like a hammock, then lit a candle to show that they were not alone. In the room with them was all the knights and by the looks on their faces, they wanted answers as well as Arthur.

"You don't leave this room till you tell us everything and no lies." Arthur didn't say anything else, but by the tone of his voice, Merlin could tell that he was threatening him. However, Merlin wasn't going to take any chances and thought it would be best to tell them and pray for the best.

"Ok," Merlin gulped, "I'll tell you everything, but please think no different of me. I promise you that you would do what I did if you were me." Arthur and the knight exchanged worry-full looks, but let him speak.

"Back when I first came out to sea, when I was thirteen, I travailed with a pirate, my uncle. As you already know for being a pirate, or helping a pirate, or being seen with one and ect, you get hanged. However, I'm the nephew of one of the most want pirates in all the seven seas.

"I've been seen robbing ships with him; killing people with him; coursing pirate trouble with him. I've have also been seen and chaptered with him on trying to kill the King of Forlances – five times. I have burned and distorted thousands of navy ships with him; thought sea monster after sea monster with him; been on reckless adventures with him and so on." Merlin paused then carried on, before they could say anything. "But that's only the beginning of it all." Merlin looked down not daring to meet anyone's eyes.

Arthur and the knights then knew that it was something bad – very bad. Arthur leaned down on his knee in front of Merlin and bent his side ways so he could try and meet Merlin's eyes. He had no luck, but spoke anyway.

"Merlin, whatever it is your still Merlin. Your no different from who you are right this second." Merlin looked up and stared deep into Arthur eyes.

"Arthur, when I tell you what I did, then you will take back every word you just said." Merlin's words felt like ice, digging deep into Arthur.

It couldn't have been that bad could it?

Arthur stood up and nodded at him to tell him. Merlin breathed in deeply then began.

"I'll cut a long story short shall I. Since I'm Jack's nephew and Jack's a pirate then that makes me a pirate by blood. Anyway one time Jack ran into trouble – big trouble. I and crew went to save him. He was in the first sea in the navies head base. We were in for a ride and a half if we were going to get Jack out of there. However, we did it. We got in, killed most of the people; set the place on fire and let the pirates go. It was all my idea and it worked. However, I stayed behind to finish the job and blow up the place and that's where it all went wrong. Waiting for me was commander Fire-wing. We talked then had a sword fight, that's how he got that scar. I gave it to him as a little prestart for kidnapping my uncle and putting him through hell!" Merlin screwed his hands into fists and squeezed so hard, that his fist went red.

Merlin the calmed down and unscrewed his fists.

"I was angry Arthur, so damn angry at him for making my uncle go through hell and putting me through it as well. No one puts any of my family through hell except me!" Arthur couldn't tell if that was a joke or not. He hoped that it was a joke. "I wanted revenge so badly. I almost killed him, almost. I decided to let him live."

"Why? I would have killed him." Arthur interrupted him. Merlin laughed bitterly.

"Because Arthur I'm not you. I gave him a second chance. He ran off scared a frightened of me. Of me Arthur, have you ever heard such a stupid thing?" Merlin shook his head. "I then woke up from my day dream and realised that the dynamite was about to explode. I ran like the hounds of hell were chasing me. I should have died in that explosion, but I didn't. No one knew how I did it, but I must have jumped of the balcony and fell around hundred meters into a freezing sea, which then had the entire navy base falling into it – falling right on top of me." Arthur and a few other knights gulped. "They found me lying on the beach around two miles away from the navy base. I was lying there, just lying there. They said I looked like the dead. White pale skin and lifeless, I even looked like I wasn't breathing." Merlin was crying now, but he pushed himself to tell they rest.

"I have a deep pulse which means you can't feel my pulse unless I have been running around like a mad man. They didn't know if I was dead or not. They took me back to Jack knowing that he and my mother would want to see my body. However, Jack was smarter than them and knew instantly that I was alive. They luckily brought me back to life, but that's not the point Arthur. I should have died and I didn't. Some say that Davey Jones spared me; others say that the sea itself had a heart that it was willing to share with me. And so that is how I got my pirate name. Dead Man Merlin. Since I'm and man and my names Merlin and I am classed as dead. I'm known across the sea as the pirate that kills to defend his friends and family and will give you so much mercy, unlike other pirates. I am the pirate that will give you a second chance and not a third. The shoulder to cry on for anyone, the pirate that is a friend to almost all. The man that never was but is. The end."

Arthur looked over at his knights who were whipping their eyes, trying to hold back tears from the dramatic story.

Arthur stood their silent taking it all in. He then walked over to Merlin and sat in the hammock and brought Merlin into a hug. And that was it; Merlin gave in and fell into Arthur's hug. He didn't hug him, but just fell agents his chest while Arthur hugged. He fell into Arthur and just broke down.

He cried.

He just broke down and cried. In Arthur's eyes Merlin was no killer, no pirate no nothing. He was Merlin. Clumsy, stupid, idiotic, smiley, happy Merlin. Forget being the man that gave a second chance and the man that gave mercy and was the shoulder to cry on. Whose shoulder would he cry on when he needed to cry? Who would give him a second chance and kill to protect him?

That question was already answered.

No one.

Yes, he could cry on his mothers shoulder, but when he needed a shoulder to cry on, she was somewhere else, so he couldn't cry on hers. Merlin was twice the man anyone could ever be. He was the better one. He may be useless, and stupid and idiotic, but he was the better man inside. Sadness filled the room. Arthur hushed Merlin as he rocked him, back and forth in the hammock.

Merlin cried for ages in Arthur's arms. He forgot about the Duck stone and whirlpools and sea monsters, Camelot, the knights, Jack, the crew, everything. He just completely broke down, forgetting everything. The knights just watched this once in a life time moment between master and servant, feeling the sadness of both.

They all sat there for around half an hour, until Merlin cried himself to sleep. Arthur placed Merlin's head on the pillow and picked his legs up, and put them in the hammock. He then put the thin sheet over his friend and gave the hammock a genital push, making it rock instantly.

It was a sad site as Arthur could swear that Merlin was crying in his sleep.

"If he wakes up and looks like he needs comforting. Then do so, I don't care if it's unmanly, just do it." The knights nodded. This is one order they were willing to do, since Merlin had been a good friend to them and they barley gave anything back.

However, Merlin didn't want anything in return.

Nothing.

A little thank you and that would be it. He didn't want anything more.

Mr Gibbs came running down.

"We've just entered the seventh sea, we should be nearing are destination by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mr Gibbs. And please tell Jack I'd like a privet word with him in a minute or two."

"Yes sir." He nodded and left. Arthur wanted a word with Jack.

And it was about Merlin.

* * *

**OOOHHH what's Arthur going to do hhhm? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Oh and please tell If I made you cry with my Merlin, Arthur moment of sadness.**


	7. Bloody pirates

**Hey, guys/girls. I hope you enjoyed the other chapters and I think I'm getting better with my spelling and grammar.**

**Thanks everyone for telling me my mistakes and thank you for reviewing. Although, I would love it if you reviewed more, but hay ho.**

**Here is chapter seven enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur calmly walked into Jack's cabin. It was a lot nicer than where the crew slept. It had a desk with loads of papers on it, a pen, compass, dagger and other things. He had a table and chairs. He had a nice view of the sea, out the back end of the ship. He had candles hanging from the ceiling, which lit up the room. He walked round the room and to the other side of the desk. He went to pick the dagger up, when a sword came flying down stopping him. The sword landed flat on his hand, so he wasn't cut. The sword pressed his hand down hard on top of the dagger. He quickly and sharply looked up.

It was Jack.

He lifted his sword and quickly picked up the dagger. He put his sword back in its case on his belt and tapped it, reminding Arthur that it was there.

"I went and saw Merlin." He said walking round the desk. Arthur walked backwards the other way, until Arthur was sitting down in front of the desk and Jack was sitting behind it with his feet up. He chucked Arthur a bottle of rum. Arthur put it down and refused to drink.

"He was crying in his sleep you-"

"Look let's just get to the point. Why didn't you tell us?" Jack looked down.

"Wasn't my place too." He took a sip of his rum and waited for Arthur to ask another question.

"Is it true what he said?"

"Yes. Sadly. However, it happened and you can't change the past."

"Would you change it? You know, so what happened to Merlin would never happened?"

"No. And neither would Merlin. I know that for a fact. Ask him if you like, I already know the answer." Arthur thought for a moment. He knew Merlin, but then he almost knows Jack. Merlin would want to change what he's done. However, the past can't be rewritten. So, he must have understood what he has done and has accepted it, but that wouldn't mean that he wouldn't want to change it. He would want to change it. He would. Wouldn't he? Arthur felt like he didn't know anything about Merlin anymore. Like he was some new boy in town or Arthur was the new boy. Nothing felt right anymore with Merlin. He needed answers, but didn't know what questions to ask to get them.

Arthur looked up and Jack and met his eye.

"Merlin belongs to this family. My family. The family he's in ain't a good one. We're not the bad guys, but at the same time, we're not the good guys either. It's hard for Merlin, because he's got to somehow live up to the family.

"Take his step-grandpa. He's sixty- two. Travels the country, met nearly every queen, king, prince, princess and ward. He makes friends with them. He's then loyal and kind, saved thousands of people, gets into trouble, but survives. However, at the same time robes people, kills people, nicks stuff, not off the kings and queens, but off other people. You get my picture?" Arthur nodded.

He could believe it. Merlin's family bad and good? His mother wouldn't hurt a fly. Well maybe a fly, but still. And Gaius, not him, no. He couldn't be a bad guy. Neither of them could and neither could Merlin. However, if that is what his grandpa is like at sixty-two, what's the rest of the family like? Did he really want to know? Yes he did. He had to ask if he wanted to understand Merlin. Just not yet. He wasn't ready yet.

Just then, Mr Gibbs ran in, only to stop at the sight that he ran in on.

"Em, sorry if I've interrupted something, but we're here." Jack closed his compass shut with a bang. Arthur hadn't noticed that he had picked it up and opened it. He then got up and said:

"Get the boats ready."

* * *

Merlin helped the men get the boats ready. Arthur had asked a thousand times if he was ok. Merlin just shrugged him off and said that he was fine, but it was obvious that he wasn't. They climbed into the boats. Almost everyone came, just a few of the crew stayed to look after the ship. They had to be careful, the waves in the seventh sea were extremely ruff.

Arthur hadn't noticed where they were going till he looked up at it.

They were heading straight for a tower that had a giant cave next to it. Lightening struck the top of the tower. It almost seemed normal after everything they'd been through. It was tall and old, they may have been far away, but Arthur could tell that it was covered in ivy, moss, and other vegetation.

They came to the entrance to the cave. It was dark and no one dared to light a touch. Water dripped from the ceiling of the cave. They went deeper into it. Something told Merlin that they were expected. Jack also got that felling, but he just ignored it, because they wanted to be there. They soon came to a small dock, for them to put their boats. They were differently expected. The crew tided the boats up. They then set off into the cave.

They walked for around five minutes, until they came to a door on the side of the wall.

"That must lead to the tower," said Merlin, who was still in his pirate clothes.

They had a choice. Go up the stairs. Or. Carry on walking through the damp, dark, wet, scary tunnel that could lead to anywhere.

Carry on through the damp, dark, wet scary tunnel. No one knew why, but they could all tell that was what Merlin wanted. They walked for another ten minutes until they reached a giant cavern in the cave.

There wasn't much. Just the cave with water dripping from the ceiling. However, there was a table with bowls on it and papers. Next to, it was a tall stone. No. A looking glass, which sorcerers used to spy on the innocent.

Arthur put his sword away and walked over to the looking glass. Jack and the crew were too dazzled by the treasure to notice and the knights were stunned by the cave. Merlin however, noticed.

Arthur looked into the water. He saw Merlin. No. Younger Merlin, in his teens.

He had longer hair. It covered one of his eyes and went down the back of his neck, just. Then he saw him with it cut. He had a slash on his face and blood coming from it. He saw fire and flames, death and fighting.

This was what happened to Merlin.

This was how he became the man he is today.

This was how he became Dead Man Merlin.

He saw him fight with commander Fire-wing. He saw the navy base fall into the sea. Merlin dead on the beach. Jack shouting that he wasn't dead. Flames and more death. Merlin in pain. Fire-wing running away. Merlin running. Flames and more pain. Merlin dead on the beach. Merlin's cold, pale, white, dead face on the beach.

Arthur shuddered and turned round, quickly. Jack was behind him.

"Do you see why he doesn't take it back yet?" Arthur looked at Jack. He felt a bit scared.

"No. No I don't." Jack nodded and started to walk back to Merlin and the rest.

"Then you have a lot to learn." Was Jack's only reply.

Suddenly, a blast of fire came flying down from the ceiling and hit the ground behind the looking glass. It exploded in a burst of flames. Arthur and Jack fell forward and hit the floor with a bump.

A giant creature hit the floor in front of them. Blocking Jack and Arthur's path of getting to Merlin and the others. The creature swung round making its tail fly behind it. It hit one of the crew, sending him flying into a pool of water.

"Remind me to throw him overboard if he's still alive." Jack said getting up off the floor and drawing his sword. Arthur looked up.

The creature was around ten meters tall and two meters wide. It had black scales and dead blue eyes. It had three spikes on the end of its tail. Very unlikely that, the crewmember survived. The creature had razor sharp teeth, which looked like they could cut throw anything. It had a long neck and a very muscular body. It also had wings. Giant, crystal black wings, with spicks on the top of them. Overall, it was a beautiful thing. A beautiful, killing beast.

Arthur breathed breathlessly. He'd never seen anything like this, and by the looks on the others face's, neither have they. Arthur climbed to his feet and drew his sword. They had it surrounded.

So, why was Jack telling them to not kill it?

"Good question young Pendragon. Good question indeed." Everyone turned on their heels, to face the sorcerer.

He was around the same height as Arthur. He had dark, evil black hair, which was spiked up at the font and brown eyes. He wore a black top and dark brown trousers. On top of his top of his top, he had a long dark black, leather jacket. Something Arthur saw in a market in the sixth sea. Merlin said the sixth sea was were the rich people were. He had black shoes and a pale face.

He slowly walked towards him.

The creature growled at Merlin.

"Calm, my prestos calm. You shouldn't attack our guest like that. Especially Dead Man Merlin." He glared over at Merlin. What did he mean by 'especially dead man Merlin'?

"I take it you're wondering what on earth I'm on about –"

"Ya got that too right," Mr Gibbs said cutting him off. He didn't dare take his eyes off the creature.

"Yes anyway," he began. Merlin had just noticed that his voice sound really, really, really posh. "Well for starters, I took the Dusk stone. Why you ask? Well it gave me power. Made me stronger. You lot have witnessed my powers. The storm, the whirlpool, the sea monster, the storm again. How do you think Fire-wing knew that a pirate was helping Prince Arthur get across the seas. Me. All me. And here is another fine piece of my work. I call him Raven. I would call him by his proper name, but it's already taken." He looked at Merlin. "By you. You see, I made him from you." Everyone's eyes widened. "I took your pain and anger from when you became Dead Man Merlin and made him." Arthur looked at the creature. It did look a bit like Merlin.

It was told not to attack and did. It disobeyed an order. Merlin always disobeys orders. The way it just snapped. Merlin can sometimes snap at sustain things. The black scales. Merlin had black hair. The blue eyes. They looked just like Merlin's, when you look into them, you just keep looking in and in and in, just searching forever, in those eyes.

Forget looked a bit like Merlin. It was SO much, like Merlin.

"Anyway, I guess you could say hello to your twin."

"Eeerrr hello me or twin. Whatever one you prefer." Merlin said to it with a stupid smile. The creature just growled at him, as if to say 'I could never be you.' Merlin looked quite hurt. He must have got the message that he wasn't liked by his new twin.

"Moving on. I knew you would ask Jack for help. I knew you would as that friend of yours for help. I knew it all. Anyway, moving on even more, hope you enjoy dying at the hand of your twin – Dead Man Merlin." The sorcerer threw his head back and laughed, evilly.

Merlin watched in horror as Raven (a.k.a the creature, a.k.a himself), throw its head back at roar. Merlin looked around. Time seemed to stop. A million things went through his head at the same second.

He knew what was going to happen. He made all those things happen. The whirlpool, the sea monster, the storm. He even made him into a creature. No. He made a creature. This thing just looked like him, but as a over grown lizard. That thing could never be him. Never. People died because of this man. No. Peopled died because of him. No. They died for him, and Merlin wasn't going to go and let them down. He's done stuff like this before, and he can jolly well do it again. He can beat the monsters. Crack the case. Break the enchantment and break the spell. He can stop the bad guy and save the day. Because there is five things this guy didn't know.

1: Anything is possible.

2: We make our own destiny. So there is no way that, he could have just looked into water and say what's what (Only the great dragon does that. Although Merlin doesn't really give a care, what he says unless it's to save Arthur, or Camelot, or anyone that is his friend).

3: He's Dead Man Merlin.

4: He belongs to his family and his family does as they damn well please.

5: The bad guy never wins.

Merlin shook his head.

"You know nothing." Merlin said at the sorcerer. He stopped laughing. He looked dead serious.

"What?" He asked.

"You. Know. Nothing. You. Are. Nothing. You thing you have power. Ha. You couldn't be more wrong. We make our own destinies. That thing is not me."Merlin shook his head again. " You are nothing."

"Oh and I suppose you are something gr –"

"Yes, I am actuary." Merlin cut him off. "I am Merlin, Prince Arthur's manservant. The lady Morgana's friend. I have been thanked by king Uther and thrown in the stocks by him. I have saved Camelot and Elador. I have fought monster after monster, I have been on adventure after adventure. I have seen too many death for my age and fought too many bad guys as well. I have been in trouble more times than every person on the planet. I have robbed people and killed only little. Thank god. I have fought a dragon and made friends with a siren. I am friend to princess Miley of the Cyruses. I am Merlin" He looked the sorcerer deep in the eyes. "I am Dead Man Merlin." He said dark and coldly. It sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. Hang on, what did Merlin just say. Cyruses? Princess? To many deaths for his age? This was new.

Arthur really wanted to know about Merlin's family now.

"Well, that's all good. Raven kill them." Raven growled at its human self. Merlin just yawned.

"Oh put a sock in it." Raven shut. He was put in his place. "You know what. This thing is meant to be like me." Raven looked hurt when Merlin said 'thing.' "So I know its weaknesses."

"Like?" Asked the sorcerer.

"Like this." Merlin kicked the back of Raven's right leg. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Jack," Merlin shouted putting his sword, which he hadn't used, away.

"Found it," Jack cried. He came into view and in his hand, was the Dusk stone.

"NO!" shouted the sorcerer. He threw his hands in the air and smashed them down making the cave move. It almost knocked them off their feet.

"Run!" Merlin shouted and no one disobeyed that order. They ran out of the cave and into the tunnels and didn't stop running.

"BLOODY PIRATES! If I can't have the Dusk stone than neither can you!" He threw himself to the side making the cave crumble and fall. He make thunderclouds cover the sky. Then he screamed.

The power was too much.

The wall of rock behind him burst. It broke and water from the sea came flooding the cave and into the tunnels. Time seemed to freeze again. Water came running at him. It knocked him off his feet. He fell backwards into the water. He smashed his head on the floor. He drowned instantly. He died, the second he touched, the Dusk stone. The water ran right over Raven. It filled the cave instantly and was quickly flooding the tunnels.

In this time, Merlin and the others managed to get out of the tunnels into the boats and out of the cave. However, Jack heard the water coming. He order everyone to get off the boats and onto a little patch of rock right next to the cave. Nearly everyone made it. Just as the water came flooding out, one of the men was just getting out of the boat. It picked the boat up and turned it over. A giant wave covered the boat and man. With a terrified scream, he was gone.

Jack stood there with his hand out to help that man. He pulled it back in and turned to where the ship was. He was standing next to Merlin.

His face went white when he saw his ship.

"What?" he said more than a whisper. "WHAT!" He shouted this time. "My ship is being high jacked. OOOHHH, BLOODY PIARATES." Everyone just turned and looked at him.

"Speak for yourself." They all chorused at once.

* * *

On the ship, things weren't better.

Two girls threw the six men over bored and looked at where the other pirates where.

"What's he saying?" Asked the brown-skinned one.

"Not sure, but I think he's saying 'Get off my ship!' - Charming." Said the black haired one.

"We're trying to save them and all they can say is 'Get off my ship'? How lovely indeed." Replied the brown-skinned one. The black haired one just sighed.

"Bloody pirates. Bloody, bloody pirates."

* * *

Back with Merlin, Jack just carried on shouting.

"Look Jack forget that. How are we meant to get off this rock and get back to the ship?" Jack froze then thought for a minute. He walked up and down, down and up. He thought and thought and thought. He thought for twenty odd minutes. Then they all looked up and found the ship right next to the land they were on.

"I know, let's all jump on the ship." They all sighed and followed onto the ship. They all jumped on only to see two younger females in their early twenties.

Jack walked over to them. He mainly walked over to the black haired one.

"Well hello." He said devilishly, taking her hand to kiss it. Just as he was about to kiss it Merlin walked on bored and spoke.

"Jack put it down that's the Lady Morgana, king Uther's ward and almost like a sister to Arthur and MY friend... So bog off." Merlin said fast to stop Jack from kissing Morgana's hand. Jack stopped and let go of her hand and coughed.

"Right you lot don't just stand there, get to work." He said pretending like nothing had happened.

"Excuse me," he said making his way past Gwen and Morgana. Arthur came on board next. He was shocked to see Morgana and Gwen.

"Morgana, Gwen! What on earth are you doing here?" He said walking over to make sure that they were ok.

"We wanted to see the sea," Morgana replied.

"A ship is no place for a woman. Right Merlin?"

"Alex is a girl," Morgana said before Merlin could reply.

"She i,." Arthur asked, confused.

"Well yah, hadn't ya noticed." She looked at Arthur and what we left of the knights.

"Eeerrr, no," they all said at once. Alex put her hand to her face and shook it.

"Men, stupid, stupid men." She got off the barrels of rum and went back to work.

"So, what have we missed?" asked Morgana. Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur looked at Merlin. They both looked at the girls.

"What have we missed?" they asked together.

The four of them smiled at each other. Then started to tell their stories.

* * *

**Hey. Hoped you guy/girls liked that.**

**Chapter eight will be up soon (hopefully).**


	8. We are the Emrys

**Hey, guy/girls.**

**Hope you liked the other chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Here is chapter eight. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been almost two days now since they got the Dusk stone back. Merlin was, once again, looking at the sunset on the end of the ship.

Arthur had told Gwen and Morgana about Merlin, Dead Man Merlin and what he has done. They all wanted to know about Merlin's family, but weren't ready. It had been two days.

They were ready now.

They knocked on Jack's door, quietly at first. Then Morgana knock so hard that the door could have fallen down.

"Come in," came the only reply, from inside.

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana walked in. The door closed instantly, with a bang. The jumped when the banged shut. Jack was reading a book; he gave them a signal to say, 'Sit down'.

They walked over and sat. They waited until Jack was ready to talk. A minute later, he put his book down and looked at all three of them. He put hands together, but put both of his fingers that are next to your thumb, sticking out at them.

"I take it, you want to know about Merlin's and mine family." They nodded. They thought that it would best if Jack did the talking.

"Right, where to start. Well, you know about Gaius, step-grandpa, Merlin's mother and me. How about eeerrr ah I know Merlin's cousins. Right. First Ingrid. She has black hair and blue eye, just like Merlin. However, she and Merlin don't get along. They wish to kill each other. They've been doing it for so long; they don't know who started it. Merlin says that it's self-defence. Ingrid says that it's payback from when Merlin does it. Then there is Ingrid's dad. His name is Matt. He has black hair, brown eyes and very pale skin. He runs the town where he lives.

"Then there's Sam. Matt's twin brother. He runs the town where he lives. They had a fight and haven't seen each other in twenty years. There is Merlin's other cousin. Ellie. She has black hair and blue eyes. She has been blind from birth. She like's nature. She doesn't have shoes. It helps her see. She gets the vibrations from the earth, up from her feet, or something like that. It's beautiful when you think about it. However, don't mess with her or nature or you might end up dead.

"Right, moving on. There is Sophie and Emily. They are twins. They have blond hair and blue eyes. They don't speak and have a glare that could make the bravest man ever – run a mile. These two are Merlin's nieces. There're good gamblers too.

"There is also the Saints. They are sisters. Merlin's cousins. There is Chelsea, Apple and Chloe, they are all very posh really. Then there is Taylor, she's quiet uneducated. Then Zoe who dresses really darkly. Then Sarah, who knows lots. Then Tara and Tania, they are troublesome kids, also twins. Also, Annabel she's the leader. They rob people, make things explode and are hit men – women. Also good gamblers.

"Then there is Merlin's uncle Hightes. He's a cowboy. He hunts a protects a rare species of crocodile called Cronadrilldinoalissoursgator. Long name, I know. On the other hand, he gambles and drinks whisky.

"Then Merlin's Cousin Philip. He's smart. He causes a lot of trouble too. Do you wish me to carry on?" Jack had said so much about Merlin's family. They could see how hard it was for him to be in the middle.

Drinking, gamblers, robbing and killing. Merlin had it tough, Arthur felt sorry for Merlin and by the look on Gwen's and Morgana's faces, they were sorry too. They all nodded. They had to hear it. All of it.

"Right, then there's the Whelhards. They are Merlin's cousins. First there is Clara, she spy's and gambles. She's only ten. Then her twin brother. Sam. He is one hundred percent stupid, he also gambles. Then there is Katie. She's very smart and gambles. Then Ema. She's six and knows karate, Jo do, kickboxing and boxing. Also gambles. Then Shernice. She's nineteen. She gambles. All of the Whelhards robe people and cause trouble. Then there is their parents. Margrah and John. We call Margrah aunt and John granddad... Don't ask why.

"Then his uncle Ian. Ian Ride. He's a spy. Also gambles, drinks, knows every type of fighting and speaks every language in the world.

"Who else is there... Oh yah, Sandra. She's three thousand years old. That's how long this family has been going for. She got cursed back in her day and now can't age from seventy-one. She gambles and knows everything. You can ask her anything and she will know the answer, and if she doesn't, then you don't have to wait long before she knows the answer.

"Now who have I missed... ah yes Alex. He's a werewolf. He's very nice and does jobs for people. He gambles a bit and he's famous across the country for getting rid of beasts. He can change whenever he like's so, if you ever meet him then I suggest that you don't anger him." Arthur gulped. Jack was right. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

Jack sensed that he had scared everyone and so carried on.

"Yes, anyway, moving on. How about Merlin's second cousins. They're vampires. Oooppps. Maybe not them, we'll come back to them in a minute. How about Adam? Yah Adam. He owns a bar in the northlands. Nice place, if you like women. I remember Merlin had nightmares for mouths and if I remember right, he was sixteen. Lucky bugger," Jack coughed under his breath the last bit. Luckily, no one heard, but Arthur.

"There is also Pop and Gran. They like golf, but are rubbish at it. They are annoying to the bone.

"Also there is Jane. She is twenty-one. Merlin's cousin. She has a little girl called Adia. She's Merlin's niece. Those two are just plan trouble, especially Adia.

"Then Alice. She works for the Duchess of the Northlands. Her dad works for the Duchess's husband.

"Now back to the vampires. There is Nadia, Jake and Dick. Nadia has blond hair and dead blue eyes. Jack has brown hair and brown eyes. Dick has dark brown hair and brown eyes. They all drink, gambles and kills people. Oh not like that, they don't drink human blood, just kill them if they threaten to tell people that they are vampires or threaten their family."

Arthur suddenly felt uneasy. He had been mean to Merlin. He didn't want to be killed by a vampire just because he was mean to Merlin. No offence to Merlin. Still.

"Is there anyone else?" Arthur asked hoping that was the lot. No offence to Merlin's family.

"Nope. That's it and together we are the Emrys." Jack said their name so proud, he could have screamed it from the crow's-nest.

"I think we need time to think about this." Morgana said quickly. She just wanted to get out of there.

"Ok. Go and enjoy the party. I said the crew could have one to celebrate the last days that we've been through." They all nodded and left. They really need to think about this

Merlin. Gambling. Robbing. Drinking. Murder. Lying. Traitor. No Merlin was none of those things. Never ever, ever. However, you should never say never. So, what does that make Merlin?

Morgana and Gwen went to the end of the ship to talk, where Arthur went to the party. He got there and found the crew and Merlin, sing and dancing, with drinks in their hands and gambling in the corner. Merlin didn't have a drink in his hand, but had a hand of cards. One of the crewmembers from the gambling corner called him over. He went over. He talked then lad his hand of cards down. The crew all slammed their fists on the table. Merlin must have won. Arthur could just make out that they were playing poker.

Merlin gambled? Ok so what that's only one of the many things that his family did. Just one.

He then was called over by Mr Gibbs. He talked for a bit. Arthur saw Merlin cross his fingers behind his back. He told a lie. Ok two out what seven. Mr Gibbs then turned round to walk off to get a drink and Merlin took his nag of money.

Money!

He robbed Mr Gibbs. That's three out of six!

Lying. Robbing. Gambling.

Mr Gibbs then came back and gave Merlin a drink. They banged their jug together and drank it down in one.

Lying. Robbing. Gambling. Drinking.

At least he wasn't a murderer or traitor.

Hang on, he was four out of six. Arthur hadn't noticed. He shook his head. He needed to think – hard.

This was Merlin. The same Merlin, just you're seeing him in a new light. Yah. Maybe a drink and a good night's sleep will help you think.

Yah.

What, no. No drink. Just a good night's sleep.

Yah.

That'll do nice.

Arthur walked over to his hammock and surprisingly, sleep came instantly.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Tell me. Please.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Murderer

**Hey, guys/girls.**

**Hope you enjoyed the other chapters. Here is chapter nine. I wonder what it's about; oooohhh the chapter's called Murderer. I wonder what happens. Here is chapter nine, enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur woke with a headache. He should have listened to his brain. He really shouldn't have had those drinks. He stumbled to his feet. Arthur pulled on his boots and stumbled onto the deck of the ship. He closed his eyes, because the sunlight blinded him. He stretched his arms above his head and looked up to the wheel of the ship. Jack stood tall and proud as ever. Arthur walked up to him.

"Do you always fell like this after a party?" Arthur asked. He felt like the devil himself had just beaten the crap out of him.

"Normally, but you get used to it. Ask Merlin." Arthur put his arms down. He was confused.

"But Merlin has only seen you once and that was a while ago."

"No. If you remember, he came and sailed with me when he was thirteen and when he was sixteen." Arthur felt stupid.

"Oh, yah. Sorry, I think it was the drinks." Arthur went to get some more sleep when he heard Jack mutter under his breath "That's what they all say." Arthur stopped then carried on walking.

He went back down and took off his boot and tried to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned. He saw that Merlin was still asleep. He smiled. He wondered what it would be like to be Merlin and to live his life. He looked to his side. Morgana and Gwen were sleeping too. They hadn't touched a single drink, but were tired from trying to find them.

Arthur thought back to Camelot. How they would be praised for their heroicness. How Morgana and Gwen would be told off. And how Arthur will try to get Merlin as much credit as he could get him, and Jack and the crew.

Arthur knew that it was sweet sailing from here on. Until another sorcerer tries to take over Camelot, but they'll cross that bridge when they come to it.

Arthur smiled and started to drift off to sleep.

When suddenly the whole ship was tossed to the side. They were flung out of their hammocks. When thinks settled, everyone scrabbled to their feet. They looked at each other, and then ran to the deck. When they got to the deck, everyone was running around like mad.

Merlin jumped on a barrel and grabbed a rope and leaded over the ship railings, and looked behind the ship.

"JJJJJJJAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK." Merlin shouted. His voice sounded tens.

"I know, I know navy on the left side. No need to tell me." Jack sounded annoyed.

"No, Jack, really, Jack!"

"Shut up Merlin, I know!"

"No Jack, Jack...Jack, JACK!" Merlin jumped down and hit floor, just as a cannonball skimmed the side of the ship, but still broke the wood on the side and hit the barrels, sending them flying. Before anyone could do anything Merlin was on his feet.

"Oh no, not on my ship you ain't." Jack quickly turned the wheel sending the ship hard to the left, making everyone fall of their feet.

Merlin jumped up and ran to the mast, grabbed a rope, took his sword out, cut it and went flying into the air. He then let go and landed on the wood that connected to the mast. He grabbed a rope to stay steady. He looked at the navy ship.

The ship was twice the size of the Black pearl. It had forty-two cannons and could carry up to five thousand kg of weight. It moved at up to speeds of two - three hundred miles per minute, where the Black pear can only do two hundred and fifty miles per minute. This ship was a Fifty module x, a.k.a the Supreme. This ship was run by Fire-wing and this ship could tear the Black pearl apart, even if they were five hundred meters away. They were two hundred meters away. One: they hadn't tried to tear them apart, two: Jack drives this ship and three: this is Fire-wing, he wants to make an example.

The navy's flag was now clear to see. They had two choices. Keep running and die fighting. Or. Stop and pray for a miracle.

The boat suddenly jerked forward then started to slow down. Jack had chosen the miracle. However, Merlin didn't know if they were going to get one this time. Jack cursed and hit the wheel. Merlin signed and shook his head. Game over. It ends here. Merlin jumped and grabbed a rope and slide down and landed on the deck. He shook his head again. Arthur looked at him confused. He turned to Jack who was slowly walking down the stairs. He turned to Mr Gibbs.

"What's happening?" Mr Gibbs looked down.

"Game over." Those two words hit Arthur hard. He remembered his father had said once when he was poisoned and was going to die. Luckily, he didn't. However, those words have always scared Arthur, whenever he heard them; he knew that it wasn't good.

The Black pearl had stopped now and the navy ship was slowing down to stop beside them.

This was it. It all ended here. What would his father think? What would Merlin do if anything? He had fought Fire-wing before and won, but what about this time.

The navy ship stopped next to them. Fire-wing jumped on board the ship. He stood on the ship tall and proud. He must be happy to finally see Merlin be hanged. He was wearing full navy uniform. Light brown trousers and black boots. He had a white shirt on with red strips going across it. He wore on top a blue jacket and a fancy fluff hat. He also wore a belt with a very nice looking sword on it.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He said. You could tell that he was mocking them. "Jack sparrow and Merlin. This is a treat."

"It's Captain Jack sparrow."

"It's Dead Man Merlin." They both spoke at the same time. Arthur thought that Merlin didn't like his name. Things can only get better.

"I think I should just get to the main point. You lot are under arrest of the King's navy –"

"What King?" Merlin butt in.

"- You have broken the law of pirateisum and shall be punished by death. All of you. Well, at least things for you can't get any-"

"Don't say it." Merlin cut him off

"I was only going to say-"

"Don't, just don't." Fire-wing crossed his arms to show that he wasn't going to say, what he was going to say. Merlin relaxed.

"At least things can't get any worse for you."

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH. Why did you have to say it? You –" Merlin threw a hug fit at Fire-wing. The then started to argue. The crew looked at Fire-wing then Merlin, then back and forth as the argued. Arthur leaned over Mr Gibbs.

"Why didn't Merlin want him to say what he said?"

"Because, when someone normally says it, it then happens."

"Oh," Arthur said. He looked at Merlin and Fire-wing arguing. He had known Merlin for nearly a year. Nearly a year! And he didn't know a thing about him. All he knew was he was twenty-one, he had a mouth called Hunith, Gaius is his uncle and he had one out of the ordinary family that he had ever heard of. Bet they would be easy to see in a busy crowed.

Arthur could have been more bored. This was meant to be game over and Merlin and Fire-wing were arguing. Remind him never to get in a fight with Merlin especially with that rhyme that his family has.

_First come arguments then come knifes. Then comes hell and the devils wife._

Fire-wing then pushed Merlin. Merlin then pushed Fire-wing. Fire-wing drew his sword. Merlin drew his sword.

"Fire!" Merlin shouted. Suddenly the cannons on the Black pearl fired. It sent the Supreme flying backwards. Most of the navy men went flying into the water after losing their footing. The Supreme was hit with such force, it sent in down into the waters. The cannon balls went straight through it. The ship seemed to follow the cannon balls. The ship fell on its side, slowly, then down into the depths, of the sea. The only navy people left were the ones on the ship and they would soon be joining their friends in Davie Jones locker. Suddenly the rest of the crew came running up to fight. Arthur had only just realized that only half the crew were being sentenced to death.

They fight had begun. They navy were dying quickly, but still fighting. Arthur grabbed Morgana and Gwen and lead them up to the wheel. They looked above the fight. They couldn't see Merlin nor Jack. The fight was over quickly. The Black pearl won, quickly.

They cheered in successes. They had just taken down the supreme and kill a load of navy. No. They had just taken down the head navy ship. Oh, there's no need for celebration. Arthur was still looking for Merlin. Suddenly someone shouted and everyone looked up.

The fight wasn't over yet.

Jack was fighting Fire-wing. They were on a plank of wood that connected to the mast. They were stepping forward and back, tying to each other. Jack sent to strike, but Fire-wing grabbed his shirt and flung him forward. Jack would have gone flying into the water, but he grabbed a rope and spun around on it until he was facing Fire-wing again. Fire-wing jabbed at Jack, but he blocked it. Fire-wing went forward to try to hit Jack, but Jack jumped off the wood, grabbed a rope, flung himself into the air, and landed on the wood again. Fire-wing stood ready to attack. He then did. He flung himself at Jack. Jack fell. He managed to grab a rope and hang there. However, all eyes were on what was above Fire-wing. Suddenly Merlin jumped down onto the wood and strike Fire-wing's scare. Blood trickled down his face. Fire-wing looked furious. He lunged for Merlin. He blocked it. The flung their swords at each other, trying to kill the other.

They stood there for a moment. Merlin stood there waiting, he was never going to make the second attack, no way. Tension was high all over the ship, no one dared to breath down below.

Fire-wing lashed out at Merlin. He blocked it again and worked with it and hit Fire-wing on the right shoulder. Fire-wing lashed again. Merlin blocked. They went into a proper sword fight. Fire-wing stepped forward, and Merlin leaned back and blocked. Merlin pushed their swords forward making a gap and jabbed at Fire-wing, but he pushed Merlin's sword to the side and slashed Merlin across the chest, making him grab his chest and fall down onto one knee. Fire-wing went to for the kill. He put his sword high above Merlin and was ready to kill. He lifted it higher and pushed it down...

And...

It never reached flesh...

Jack...

Jack had climbed up, and snuck up on Fire-wing. He plunged his sword straight through his heart. Fire-wing dropped his sword. Merlin looked up at his dying face. He stood up. He grabbed his sword and plunged it threw his heart. Jack took his sword out. Fire-wing gasped for air. Merlin spun him so he had his back to the end of the wood and he didn't. He walked forward, making Fire-wing walk backwards. He reached the end of the pole. He leaned in close to Fire-wing and whispered something in his ear.

"One: We will meet again. We always do. Two: Thank you. And three: I forgive you." Merlin took his sword out. Fire-wing fell back into the sea. He sank instantly and made no splash. Jack watched Merlin, while Merlin looked at where Fire-wing had fell. Everyone was silent. They had a feeling that they weren't meant to cheer.

Merlin walked along the pole and past Jack, Jack kept looking forward then watched Merlin. Merlin grabbed a rope and slid down it and landed on deck. He walked towards the cabin. Everyone moved out of his way. He got to the cabin door, opened it, walked threw and slammed it shut behind him.

Everyone looked up at Jack who shouted:

"Back to work. We've heading towards Kerrie." Everyone slowly walked towards the station.

Arthur, Gwen and Morgana looked up at Jack. His face was covered in sadness. He grabbed a rope and slid down, then walked over to the wheel and carried on as normal.

* * *

It was getting dark and Jack said he would take everyone for a treat in Kerrie, in the third sea.

They jumped off the ship and waited for Jack's order to carry on. When Arthur and the knights jumped off the ship, they didn't feel seasick. Arthur felt happy, because he didn't feel sick. He felt good. Jack carried on walking, the rest followed. Merlin was by his side.

"So, what's the treat?" Arthur asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just a lode of drinks, rob some people E.C.T, E.C.T. And I'm getting Merlin a present. Since I misted his twenty-first birthday and every pirate hire should get something special on their twenty-first birthday."

"What am I getting?" Typical for Merlin to ask.

"A soul monkey," Jack replied.

"Ha, what you gonna do? Call it Merlin?"

"Don't be stupid Alex."

"I know, I'll call it Monkey." Merlin said with a childish grin on his face.

"Oh, very creative," Alex moaned. Jack signed and carried on walking.

"What's a soul monkey?" asked Morgana.

"It's a monkey that is almost exactly like you, but as a monkey. So, your souls are one, or something like that. So, basically you get Merlin as a human and Merlin as a monkey." Arthur just burst out laughing. One Merlin was bad enough, but they get two.

Lovely. Just lovely.

"So how do you know which monkey to get?"

"You don't, but you can tell." Arthur, Gwen and Morgana stopped. You don't know, but you can tell? That means you know. Don't it?

They carried on walking to keep up.

They soon came up to a market and on the edged, there was the soul monkey stand.

Jack walked up. He was stopped though. He walked past a chine's man. He was bold, with a beard. A soul monkey had his hands on a cross bow and fired it. It hit the man right in the middle of the forehead. It killed the man instantly. He fell to the floor with a fund. Jack stopped in his tracks. That could have been him. Jack pointed his finger at the laughing monkey.

"We'll take that one." He said to another chine's man, who nodded and grabbed it and put it in a cage.

Jack took the cage and paid the man, who put the money in his pocket. Which went he turned away to talk with someone else, Jack took the money out of his pocket and out it in his own pocket.

"There you go Merlin. Your own monkey." Merlin's grin went from one ear to the other.

"Thanks uncle." Merlin opened the cage and the monkey instantly, took a liking to Merlin. It jumped on his shoulder and ruffed it's small hand in Merlin's hair.

"Right, now that, that it over and done with. Time for a good drink." Jack walked off in the direction of the pub.

They all walked off. No one noticed that Arthur was standing there. He thought. That monkey murdered that man.

If the monkey was like that, then what did that make Merlin?

Lying. Robbing. Gambling. Drinking. Murderer.

Five out of six.

Arthur shook his head.

He looked at Merlin.

It was time to talk.

* * *

It was hours later that they returned to the ship and set sailed. Merlin watching the last of the sunset. Everyone else when off to bed.

Arthur walked up to Merlin and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's time to talk Merlin." Merlin stood up.

"Arthur have you had to many drinks by any chance?"

"No you idiot. I mean about you, Dead Man Merlin, your family!" Merlin's face fell when he said family.

"What has Jack said?"

"Everything! Now it's your turn." Merlin shook his head. Arthur relaxed and let go of Merlin's shoulder.

"You are exactly like your family, except that you're not a traitor. You lie, you gamble, you drink, you rob and you murder."

"Arthur it's not what you think-"

"What is it then Merlin, what is it?" Arthur shouted. He needed to be calm, but felt like throwing Merlin over bored. Merlin stood up fully. He looked Arthur deep in the eye.

"You really want to know don't you?" Arthur shook his head. He did. He really did.

"My family gamble, because it's fun and a bit addictive. We drink because we like a good celebration. We lie because we have to and we cross our fingers, which means it doesn't count, so we feel better. We rob because we need to. Only when we need to or sometimes just for fun, but that's just pick pocketing. Sometimes we go on manger highest, other times we don't. Last but not least. We only murder when need to. This is rarely ever. Unless you are someone like Jack or my second cousins or Alex. We are the Emrys, and if you've got a problem with it, then go take it out with someone who cares. Because Arthur Pendragon, I don't. This is my family and we live how we like. We only do things for the good of it. Never the bad, and if we do, then we're stupid. Because we have a million sayings in this family and one of them is this: The. Bad. Guy. Never. Wins. So you can say what you like, but other people and us, we know that we're not the bad guys. Never have been and never will be. Got it?"

Arthur looked at Merlin up and down. He was right. He suddenly hit him. They weren't the bad guys. Just because they do bad things, doesn't mean that they are bad. His uncle is a spy, another hunts a rare species of crocodile, but doesn't hurt it. Just makes sure that it isn't hurting people. His mother isn't a bad person, neither is Gaius. He had been a bloody fool. He was looking at Merlin in a bad way, not a good one. He had been so stupid. So bloody stupid. He understood everything now. Everything. Well, not everything.

"Merlin. Jack said you wouldn't take back what happened with Fire-wing all those years ago. Is that true?" Merlin looked up.

"Yep. Shall I tell why? Because I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learnt." He smiled, and Arthur smiled back.

He understood everything now. They could go back home and carry on as normal. Well, as normal as it gets for them.

Arthur smiled. They two of them watched the sunset and Merlin told Arthur all about the things that has happened to him and Jack.

* * *

**So, who liked that? Review and a tell me. Any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, I'll get back to you a.s.a.p. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**

**Please review. **


	10. Never the end

**Hey guys/girls.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the other chapters.**

**Here is the last chapter (cry, cry). I've worked so hard on this fic. Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Here is (the last chapter,) chapter ten.**

* * *

Jack was happy. Merlin was happy. Arthur was happy. The girls were happy. The knights have had a nice experience. The crew had had a nice time and Merlin got a monkey, called Monkey, but that last bit was random.

Jack braved it and took Merlin all the way home. He sailed in the first sea, for the first time in seven years. It felt good.

They reached their destination very quickly.

Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and the knights jumped off the ship. They all turned to Jack and the crew. They all shook hands.

"Thank you Jack. I understand now. I only wish I could do more to thank you than say thank you."

"Well, you could give your money and we'll call it fair." They laughed at that. Jack gave Merlin a wrapped parcel.

"There you go Merlin. The Dusk stone. Be careful with it and be careful yourself... you too Monkey." Monkey laughed and so did Merlin.

Merlin turned to Jack. They then pulled each other into a hug.

"Thanks uncle."

"No Merlin, thank you." Arthur looked down and saw Jack take Merlin's bag of money out of his pocket. Arthur smiled. They pulled apart.

"See ya boy. Till next time."

"I'm sure that there's going to be a next. No. I promise that there is going to be a next time." Merlin smiled and they both laughed.

Jack turned to get back on the ship. Arthur saw Merlin take his bag of money off Jack. He smiled. He just couldn't help it.

The ship started to sail away. They waved as Jack left. Merlin stopped waving and smiled. He then turned and started to walk towards the horses.

After a five-hour ride, they made it back to Camelot. The King was informed of their arrival.

"Arthur!" Shouted Uther. Arthur jumped off his horse and grabbed his father's hand. He was glad to be back.

They quickly walked to the chambers where the deadly magic things were kept. They reached the room. Arthur opened the door and Merlin stepped through first. They all went into the room. Merlin was about to put the Dusk stone back when-

"Sire," Gaius walked into the room.

"Not now Gaius can't you see we're putting the Dusk stone back."

"But-" Uther put up a hand to silence him. He nodded at Merlin, and he put the dusk stone back on its stand. Merlin stepped away. Nothing happed.

"I know that this may sound stupid, but isn't something meant to happen." They all turned to Gaius.

"That was what I came to tell you. You're touching it. You can't touch the Dusk stone. Camelot would have started to crumble to the ground by now. The real Dusk stone never left Camelot. The sorcerer just took its power and left."

"You mean –"

"We just-"

"Did all-"

"That for-"

"Nothing." Arthur finished the sentence. The two men looked at each other.

"Oh you are kidding me." Merlin said. He put his hands behind his head. They did all that for nothing.

* * *

The day went by quickly. Uther punished Morgana for going off to sea. Gwen got the stocks, which Morgana shouted about, at Uther. However, Merlin deliberately got into trouble to cheer Gwen up.

Uther had a fest to celebrate his son's safe return and for killing another sorcerer. Arthur made a speech about his time at sea. He told Morgana and Gwen's story, said stuff about Jack and the crew, and said how he wished they could be there to celebrate with them. He also said that, that would be a bit of a bad idea, which made everyone laugh.

Then quicker than light, he was walking to his chambers for a good night sleep. Things went back to normal quickly. Merlin missed his uncle, but he learnt to move on.

Merlin walked in his and Gaius's chambers and found something he didn't thing he would see.

Jack and the whole crew.

"Before you say anything, you left your monkey behind." Jack held the cage. Merlin laughed. He just couldn't help it.

Jack had brought a ship worth of rum. Thank god Gaius was still at the feast. They had a good feast of their own. Forget the others. It was just him and his uncle.

No one else.

Merlin woke the next morning with a bit of a headache. He staggered down to the main part of their chambers to find Gaius looking at an envelope.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's from Jack." Merlin smiled. He ran and grabbed it. Well, Monkey grabbed it. He screeched at Merlin.

"Oh, you want to tell Arthur don't you?" Monkey nodded and handed Merlin the paper.

"Ok, why not."

Merlin walked down the corridor, with Monkey on his shoulder. Merlin told Arthur that he had news about Jack and Arthur wanted to hear it later so asked him to tell him later.

He walked along to the dining room. Sadly, the King would be there. He wasn't going to be happy with what he was going to tell Arthur. He also had to bring some more wine to their lunch and attend Arthur. However, Gwen and Morgana would be there. So, he didn't care.

He walked up to the big wooden doors. The knights let him in. He slid in unnoticed. He walked up behind Arthur and pored him some more wine. Everyone just seemed to be poking their food and Gwen was looking down at the floor. It was as if they were waiting for something. He smiled. They were waiting for him and he knew it. He pored some more wine, but this time (deliberately) pored some on Arthur's sleeve.

He jerked up, thinking that he was someone else.

"You idiot Merlin, look what you've done this time – Merlin?"

"No, King Kong." He smiled. Arthur looked like he was about to burst.

"You... You... You got a letter from Jack." He asked, poking his food again.

"Yah. He came here to give my monkey back. I forgot it."

"Deliberately?" asked Morgana.

"Yah. Do you want to hear what he has to say or not?"

"Please!" Everyone spoke at once, and then turned red.

"Ok.

_Merlin._

_By the time you read this, I'll be in the second sea and if you are reading it to the others then I'm in the third. So don't come after me._

_It was fun while it lasted. Hope your friends learnt something (especially that clotpole of a prat Arthur)._

_Hope you had fun. Hope Monkey will be ok in Camelot, and if he kills people and you are blamed, then do what I do. Jump off the castle walls and make you escape. Oh, I've nicked your spare money (that'll teach you to hang my under pants from the flagpole)._

_See you again soon._

_Till next time, Dead Man Merlin._

_Captain Jack sparrow._

_P.S I took all the money from Uther's lock up."_

"He what!" Uther jumped up from the table and ran like hell. Swearing as he went.

"Oh, you are kidding me." Arthur said, laughing so hard that he could die any moment.

* * *

Back with Jack, life was normal.

Jack stood on the very top of the ship, so he could see all. He held on to a rope and looked out to sea. The sun was setting. His face was lit by the raise of it. His face a golden brown.

Fire-wing wasn't dead. Fire-wing never dies, like Merlin. Jack was never going to get peace, and he knew it, and neither was Merlin. Even if they were dead, they would never get and peace.

No one in this family would.

Jack knew that he would meet Merlin again, and Arthur, Gwen and Morgana. He'll even meet Uther in the flesh.

And he'll meet fire-wing again, and so will Merlin.

Arthur still had a lot to learn, and so did Merlin.

But this...

This is all another story.

One that will or will not be told.

As Jack sailed off into the sunset, he smiled.

It's never the end.

It's always the begging of something better.

_The storm, before the dream._

And the storm was yet to be over.

Dead man Merlin.

Has a long way to go.

_First come arguments, then comes knifes. Then comes hell and the devils wife._

First comes arguments. Now. Where are the knifes?

_**End**_

* * *

**(Cry) It's the end of the story (cry, cry). However, I am going to write Merlin fics! So, look out for my name and read them (only if you want to, but give them a try).**

**Please review **


	11. Sequel! Author's note

**Dear all.**

**I have been asked by some people to do a sequel to this story.**

**I shall tell you now, that a sequel shall be on its way for you all to read. The title shall be called 'Names' and in the Merlin and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover section. It shouldn't be that hard to miss and will clearly say that it is the sequel.**

**However, it may not be up for a week to two (three latest).**

**So, please leave a review saying that you wish to be told when it is up and running or put me on Author Alert. If you are ****not**** a member of fanfiction then just look out for it as the days go by. I say that it will be a while until its up, but knowing me it might just spring up tomorrow ;)**

**I know that there were loads of spelling mistakes in this story. Therefore, I have gone through the chapters and changed those spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you will review this author's note and shall read and review the sequel. Also, hope you will be reading my other Merlin stories.**

_**Cooper101.**_


End file.
